Harvest Squadron Sprite Rangers!
by 00Spirited Away00
Summary: Hikari was a regular friendly human on earth, next thing she knows, BAM! She is on Planet Harvest and joins the Harvest Sprite Rangers. With them they have to stop Space Devil Hamil and Commander Gilligan. But could Hikari and "Gilly" Form a relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm on a roll!!!! Two stories at once! I hope you enjoy this fanfic! Real quick for the Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest moon or any of the characters...just the funny stuff in this! XD So yeah I hope you enjoy!**

"Waaaaaaaaaah!" BAM! Next thing Hikari knew, she was in a pile of dirt.

"What the--Where am I?" She got up and looked around, all she saw was flowers...rivers...and trees.

"Am I...still on earth?" She had no idea what happened, one minute Hikari was picking fruits, the next she slammed into a forest preserve or something. But...this felt nothing like earth, the air was to fresh, the sky was way to blue. It was like the planet had been sucked away of global warming, smog, trash, and other things that drastically changed Earth.

"I guess...I might as well look for someone." she muttered. She brushed the dirt off her now tattered clothes..

"Crap...where did the ocarina go?" Hikari's mom gave her a crafted wood ocarina when she was five, she knew how to play it really well and it always calmed her down when she was frustrated. It had a japanese love symbol carved on the front of it for luck. Hikari found it a few feet away and put it back in her pocket.

"Hello?!" She shouted "Is anyone here?! I got lost and I need some help!"

There was no response at all, just some chirps from some birds.

Hikari sighed "Am I going to stay here for the rest of my life?" she mumbled.

Hikari walked further and further on, she really liked the scenery, but she needed to know where she was before she could enjoy it.

"Gah! I need to calm down." she pulled out her ocarina and played a few keys. Everything seemed even more peaceful. Hikari saw a shadow behind her and turned around, she almost passed out because right in front of poor Hikari was a lion, an elephant, a monkey, and a bear. They did not look like they were in a good mood, their eyes glowed red.

"Ah...hi..." she squeaked, Hikari learned not to move if wild animals are by you, so she stayed still.

All of them let out a roar "Good enough for me!" she yelled then took off running as fast as she could with them chasing her.

"What did I do?! What did I do?!" Hikari screamed.

They let out even more roars "Is playing music a law here!? Come on!" she yelped.

Suddenly, the monkey jumped and landed on her head.

"Get off! Get off! Get off! Who's ever sick joke this is it isn't funny!"

She took the pissed monkey off her head and flung it back to its friends.

"Here! I don't feel like having a monkey for a pet!"

They let out another roar "Someone heeeeeeeeelp! This isn't funny!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Suddenly she saw a flash and fell to the ground, she prepared to get mauled by the four, mad as hell, animals. But they never came. Hikari turned around and they ran away.

"Yeah you better run! You're out numbered!" She heard a voice behind her.

She turned "Oh! Thank--"

Hikari was staring down at five sprites or fairies, or whatever they were "You..."

"Shut it! We know you work for Hamil!" The Yellow one snapped.

"What?! Who is Hamil?"

"Don't play dumb--"

"Collin, quit it!" The red one snapped "She doesn't look like him."

"Alan's right." said the orange one, who wore sunglasses "She isn't a different color and she doesn't have pointed ears or those antennas."

"So what? She still shouldn't be here."

"Collin, please behave." a soft voice said. Hikari looked up and saw a beautiful women, she had long, braided green hair, brilliant green eyes, a flowing sea foam colored dress, wings, and an aura around her body.

"Where am I?" Hikari managed to ask.

She smiled "You are on planet Harvest. Sadly...I don't think that was the answer you were expecting."

She sighed "Yeah, I'm from a different planet...but next thing I knew I ended up here. It was like I was teleported or something."

The women's smile grew "I have a feeling you are supposed to be here, why else would you be teleported here?"

"True...but..."

"You'll really like it here, the food is great! The views are awesome! Not to mention you can kick alien butt!" The orange one was all over the place.

"Uh...okay then." Hikari looked up at the women "I guess I won't get off this planet that easily, or even at all...but I will be willing to help you guys out."

She smiled "Thank you."

"Yep...ummm?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm the Harvest Goddess. These are the harvest sprites the red one is Alan, the yellow one is Collin, the blue one is Ben, the green one is Daren, the purple one is Edge, and the orange one is Finn."

"We are the Sprite Rangers!" Collin said in a confident tone.

Hikari smiled "That is neat."

She stared blankly at her tattered clothes "Sheesh, and I didn't even pack for the trip."

The harvest goddess giggled "I will fix you up." She snapped her fingers and Hikari's clothes began to glow. Next thing she knew, she was wearing a navy blue uniform with a skirt. It looked kind of like a scout outfit but way neater. She had a gold belt around her waste, there was gold trimming on her sleeves and the end of her skirt. Hikari wore brown boots, that felt comfy enough to run in and she had a rucksack wrapped around her skirt.

"Wow." she said.

"It looks like the alien outfit only cooler!" Collin commented.

Hikari noticed that on both her right sleeve and her left, there was a patch with a symbol of a red version of the Harvest Goddess's wings on it.

She smiled "Thank you." Then she remembered her ocarina.

"My...My ocarina...where is it?"

"Look on your neck."

Hikari felt it on her neck, it was now a necklace.

She smiled "Thank you."

"Oh it's nothing."

* * *

"Hikari, what is earth like?" Finn asked. Two days have passed, and Hikari had to say that this planet was really nice, _I could get used to living here. _She thought.

"Oh, well...it's kind of like your planet...in some places."

"What do you mean?"

"The population of humans has grown a lot, and we need a place to stay...so places like cities and towns are made, which takes up a lot of the earth."

"What are towns and cities like?"

"Well...many families live there, they are usually very big...especially the cities. A lot of pollution gets into the air, so our skies aren't as clear and a blue as yours."

"That stinks...the they sound like cool places..."

"Yeah..."

They were quiet for a few seconds "Oh, I got something for you!"

"What is it?"

"You like animals right?"

"When they aren't attacking me, yes." she smiled.

"Here is a special whistle! Blow on it and any animal will obey you, I made it myself." Finn said proudly.

Hikari grinned "Thank you! I really like it." She put it on the same chain as her ocarina.

"Hikari?"

"Yes?"

"Can I listen to your ocarina? I've never heard one before."

"Sure!"

Hikari started playing a few small songs for Finn. This time, no pissed animals came.

* * *

"Huh...looks like the Harvest God gave us a new toy to play with." Devil Hamil said with a chuckle.

"Yeah...she was fun to chase...but that ocarina of hers can be of annoyance."

"Why is that?"

"It interferes with my control over those animals...I almost lost control of them if I didn't make them attack her at that time."

"Well...Commander Gilligan...I say it is time to greet our new friend."

Gilligan smirked "I'd love to."

**Dun Dun Duuuun!!! Well I hope you like the first chapter! Please Comment :3!!!**

With that, their ship flew North, toward where Hikari and the Sprite Rangers were.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, starting now I'm doing the story in 1st person. I have had so many errors with this chapter so I was like "Screw it! I'm sticking with 1st person from now on." So anyway, I hope you enjoy ;D!!!**

"Uuuuuh..." I stared blankly at the food in front of me. It was just a huge salad.

The sprites were already eating "Aren't you hungry?" Finn asked.

"Um...yeah..."

"Well how bout you eat that before I do." Collin said.

I never really thought a salad would be a meal, I took a small bite.

"This is awesome." I squealed, she continued eating.

"We grow them ourselves."

I smiled "It is really good."

"Great, now you can gather some more." Collin grinned.

I glared at him then sighed "If it will get me away from you sure." Then I ran away before Collin could make a comeback.

Finn followed me "Sorry about Collin...he just--"

"Doesn't trust me still? I know." I smiled at him.

I looked around carefully for berries. When I found some, I held them in my rucksack.

I looked at a few red berries "Are these any good Finn?"

I didn't get an answer and turned around "Finn?"

I didn't see the little guy. I shrugged and looked for more berries.

Suddenly I heard something behind me, I stood still, then I heard a voice.

"You might want to put the berries down sweetie."

I whipped around and almost fell, there were the familiar red eyed animals. On top of the Elephant was a guy. At first I thought he was human...far from that...he was blue, had antennas with stars at the ends, he had glasses on that covered his eyes, the only thing that made him human was his neon,blond hair. He had a smirk on his face.

I stood my ground "Did anyone tell you to put your pets on a leash, they almost killed me yesterday."

His smirk grew "That's the point."

"What?" I muttered, then asked "Who are you anyway?"

He jumped down, he was definitely not human because he landed right in front of me. He grabbed my chin and observed me carefully. His face was serious, as he looked at me up and down. I blushed because of how close he was.

His smirk appeared again "You're kind of cute, it stinks that I have to kill you."

"W-What?" I pushed him away.

He snickered "And she has an attitude, this makes me almost want to not kill you."

I glared at him, he continued "Anyway, I'm Commander Gilligan." He did a bow "This is my animal gang, we serve Space Devil Hamil. Our goal is to take over this planet, and considering you are on that little sprite team, we have to consider you an enemy."

"Why do you want to take over this planet?"

"None of your concern, besides a human wouldn't understand. Now anyway, how bout we get going with the fun part...watching you run."

He snapped his fingers and the animals let out a roar.

"Crap..." I muttered. Then started to run, with the animals right behind me.

I took out the whistle, what was I supposed to use it for. I didn't care, I blew it as hard as I could so the sprites could hear me.

"Someone heeeeelp!" I screamed. Then hopped into a tree and climbed like my life depended on it (it did!). The money jumped up and I kicked it.

"Don't even thing about it!" I continued to kick it. The monkey fell, then the elephant came. It was about to attack the tree when I heard a whistle.

"I don't think you'll win this hun."

I yelped and almost fell out of the tree, I turned around.

"Please don't do that!" I said frantically, trying not to look down.

"Aw, you're afraid of heights?" He smirked "Well then this is going to be a real treat."

"For you maybe, this is just hell for me." I looked down and almost yelped again when I heard the branch crack.

He wrapped an arm around me "Don't fall yet, I'm not done."

"Well talk to the tree." The branch snapped and he pulled me up to the branch he was on.

He laughed when he saw the look on my face, when he was done he said "Well, I've got a little proposition for you."

"Oh yay." I mumbled, he chuckled this time, it was different from the evil laugh he did moments ago.

"Anyway, how bout you act as my spy for me. Tell me all the Sprite Ranger's weaknesses and then I'll let you go alive."

"No!" I snapped.

His smirk faded and he frowned slightly "Well, good luck then." He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"Oh no..." I mumbled as the elephant backed up, ready to charge. I closed my eyes.

I heard a growl and the elephant roared. My eyes snapped back open to see a tiger swipe at the elephant, making it stay back. The elephant groaned in frustration, the lion then attacked the tiger, but it stood its ground. A Great Pyrenees suddenly appeared and blocked the bear from interfering. Then little white weasel ran toward the elephant. The elephant backed up as the weasel trotted toward it. The monkey wasn't into fighting anymore considering I kicked it in the face about forty times. I heard a rustle of leaves behind me. A giraffe stared at me, not with the same mad red eyes, but they were gentle. I grabbed on to its head and slid down to the ground.

I stared at the whistle, then blew it again, those four animals looked up at me and walked in front of me.

"Um...sit..."

They all sat, even the giraffe.

Gilligan's animals growled in frustration then walked away.

The sprites sprinted our way "What happened Hikari?" Finn asked.

I looked at the animals then back at them "Well...I made some friends...I made some enemies."

* * *

"So this thing calls animals?" I asked looking at the whistle.

"Yes, it has the same abilities as Gilligan does with his animals."

"How does he control them."

"He has an item sort of like you do, only the animals become full of rage and attack anyone besides their master. Your whistle just calls animals to help you. These four, I guess will forever do whatever you wish." The Harvest Goddess smiled.

I looked over at the animals, the Pyrenees' head was in my lap, while the others slept.

I smiled "I guess this is okay..."

"I have to warn you though, Gilligan is very clever, he will use you easily...and I doubt that that was all of his power today. He can do worse. Be on guard."

I nodded "Right."

**00Spirited Away00: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, so as a treat we will be going back stage. (^-^)**

**Hikari: Hi! (^-^)**

**00Spirited Away00: Hi Hikari! How do you like the story.**

**Hikari: Um...It's been very intresting. I really like it-- (^-^)**

**Gill: Someone help me get this crap off me!!!**

**00Spirited Away00: Well...now we know one person doesn't like it...^_^'**

**Hikari: Um...how bout we go somewhere else, I don't think Gill is happy with you or his dad. (l . l)**

**00Spirited Away00: Hey, he was asking for it (^-^). But you're right, we might want to go somewhere else.**

**10 minutes later:**

**00Spirited Away00: This is better ^_^**

**Hikari: Um...we are in a closet...(l . l')**

**00Spirited Away00: This is the only place where we can't hear Gill go through one of his "moments" again. (-.-)**

**Hikari: Um...okay...(l . l)**

**00Spirited Away00: So anyway...how do you like the whole story. ^_^**

**Hikari: Well, I think it is very cute...but I get very exhausted from running all the time. (^-^')**

**00Spirited Away00: Sorry...but the story is supposed to be funny, besides you get your exercise while doing this. ^_^**

**Hikari: You're right! So anyway, I can't wait to find out what is going to happen--**

**Gill: Finally! I found you!**

**00Spirited Away00: Oh crap o_O**

**Gill: Why the hell did I have to do this?! You could've asked any other damn guy in this whole world and you pick me?! And why the hell do I act like that?! My attitude is nothing like that!**

**00Spirited Away00: That's why I made you like that, you act a lot cooler ^_^**

**Gill: Why you--**

**00Spirited Away00: Oh, and I thought you wanted more time with Hikari...? (l . l)**

**Gill: What...?**

**00Spirited Away00: This is a GillxHikari Fanfic, that means you two will be all lovey dovey soon (^-^)**

**Hikari:....ah...**

**Gill:...**

**00Spirited Away00: Oh my Gosh You both are blushing! XD**

**Gill:...Forget it...I'm leaving.**

**00Spirited Away00: Hikari?**

**Hikari: What?**

**00Spirited Away00: Are you okay with that...because I thought you liked--**

**Hikari: Oh no it's fine ^_^ thank you.**

**00Spirited Away00: No prob! Well Everyone, please comment and send ideas! I will update as soon as possible!!! ^_^  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tada! Next Chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

I was getting slightly annoyed by the footsteps of multiple animals behind me.

I turned around "Guys! It is okay, you don't have to follow me, I'm okay."

I don't know why I tried, they were following me for two days now.

"Have you tried blowing the whistle yet?" Finn asked.

I paused "Son of a--" I grabbed the whistle and blew, they all say in a line in front of me.

"You guys can do whatever you want now! I will call you if I need assistance with anything okay?"

Just like that they ran around. The Tiger played with the Great Pyrenees, they were chasing each other. The weasel got a ride from the Giraffe. I smiled.

I hadn't taken a shower since when I got here. I was getting annoyed about if I smelled or not.

"Hey Finn, is there like a hot spring or something anywhere."

"Yeah...oh that's right, humans need to get clean..."

"How did you learn that?"

"Collin took a trip to Earth once, that is why he tells jokes about you."

I giggled "He will regret it."

Before I went to the hot spring I decided to make a towel...no way I was air drying when there was Gilligan walking around the place. I found a lamb and decided to sheer it... the Harvest Goddess said I could use some of the recourses to fit my needs. Next thing I knew, I had a towel. I grinned feeling pleased with myself. I walked to the hot spring then looked around, no one in sight. I stripped then went in the water in five seconds flat. I sighed in relief, a bath felt so good now. My sore back and muscles loosened.

"Kind of weird to be out here alone don't you think?"

I yelped then whirled around. Gilligan was sitting on a rock a few feet away, with a bored look on his face.

"Relax, I'm not a perv. Are all girls like you?"

I felt myself blush the sank lower into the water "Can I help you?" I asked.

"I was bored. I thought it would be nice to stop by and say hello. You are a lot more interesting then those sprites."

I sighed "I'm not telling."

"What do you mean?" I could hear a bit of falseness in his voice.

"I won't tell you anything about the harvest sprites... plus if you even think about using those animals on me, I'll just call mine."

He smirked "You think you're clever aren't you."

"Sure, plus a guy shouldn't attack a girl while she is defenseless, that would be rude."

His smirk grew "No one said I was a gentleman."

"You should if you want to get a girl to like you...or would you prefer to grow old alone?"

"I think I've already got a girl." Next thing I knew he was kneeling right in front of me, I got wide-eyed. He put his fingers under my chin.

"Again, I feel kind of bad that I have to harm a cute thing like you, but you're probably right, it wouldn't be _polite_ if I just attacked you out of the blue."

I shoved him back, good thing the water was foggy, he wouldn't see anything even if he tried. He sat back on the rock. I knew I wasn't going to get rid of him. I sighed and rose out of the water to grab my towel.

"What--" He jumped then fell to the ground, landing on his face.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" He snapped rubbing his face. His sunglasses were a few feet away. I picked them up after I wrapped the towel around me.

"You said you weren't bothered."

"No! I said I wasn't a perv! That means I wasn't trying to look!" He seemed frustrated as he rubbed his face.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No, I'm blind now!" I knew he was kidding.

"Don't overreact!" I walked over to him then paused as I was about to show him the glasses "Are you...blushing?"

"No!" He snapped.

"Do you actually like me?" I grinned slightly.

"Shut up." He snapped his head up and glared at me. I froze, not just because his face was centimeters away from mine, but because his eyes were a stunning shade of blue. I was afraid they wouldn't have eyes or something. He realized then that he didn't have them on, his blush grew deeper. After what seemed like forever he looked down and snatched the glasses.

"Your welcome." I mumbled.

He turned around and put them back on, part of me was bummed because his eyes were very beautiful...and to cover them up...I shook it out of my head.

"Can you get out of here so I can change please?" I asked as politely as possible.

"Fine!" Then he faded away.

I frowned then turned to my clothes and started putting them back on, I made sure I had all my stuff. I smiled slightly, he could've had a chance to take everything from me, but he didn't.

"Maybe he might have a heart." I mumbled.

**Wow Gilly is such a naughty guy in this! I thought it would be funny to make his personality like that ^-^!!! Anyway I will update soon! Please Comment!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the dealy! Busy with other stories ^_^' Anyway, hope you like it!**

"Hikari?" I felt someone shake me, I moaned.

"Is she dead or something?"

"Nah, I saw her move."

"How come she won't get up?"

"Hold on let me try something."

It was quiet for a few seconds.

"WAKE UP HIKARI!" I heard Collin scream in my ear. I screamed and jumped up.

"She's up now." He said laughing.

I rubbed my eyes and looked around "That wasn't nice you know." Alan said.

"Meh, she will get used to it."

"Keep talking like that and I'll flick you half way across the planet Collin." I said.

"You don't have the guts."

"Really?" I got up and grabbed a stick I got ready to swing "Four!" Then swung and stopped last second while Collin was screaming. The main reason I stopped was because I fell on the ground laughing so hard. I looked up at the sky, gray clouds were starting to come in "Is it going to rain?"

"Yeah, we have a shelter. It's about time, finally we can have a day off." Alan said.

"Why? What is important about rain?"

"For some reason Hami doesn't attack when it rains."

I thought about the Wizard of Oz then and grinned "Maybe he melts."

Collin started laughing "That would be epic!"

"Anyway we should probably get going." Ben said.

While we hid in a little cave, I watched the rain fall.

"I'm guessing the rain here would be pure enough to drink?"

"Yep!" Finn said.

"Well then, as long as it isn't acid rain then I'm good." I walked out.

"Where are you going?" Alan asked.

"For a walk, a little rain never hurt anyone...except Hamil maybe. i'll be back in a bit."

"I'll come with!" Finn said and flew next to me.

We walked in the forest so we didn't get very wet. I looked around "Would the animals be okay?"

"They have this all the time, they like the rain. It is like a bath for humans."

"Ah." e were quiet "What type of animals live here?"

"Pretty much all kinds. We have varieties from cows and chickens to lions and tigers."

I heard a rustle of bushes behind us, I stopped and turned around. The dog that came to my rescue the other day hopped out of the bushes, tail wagging. I smiled and patted him on the head.

"Even here they are loyal."

"You have dogs on earth too?"

"We have all the animals you have, only I think they are much happier here."

"You like animals huh?"

"Ever since I was little, we have three dogs and a few other animals at my house. I loved going to the zoo...a zoo if a place that keeps animals in captivity so kids can see them. I also like watching the ones around my house. But we don't see wild tigers and elephants walk around like here."

"That whistle is perfect for you then, if you want to see an animal, all you have to do is blow the whistle!"

I grinned "That would be cool."

I looked around then saw something growing "Watermelons!" I yelled, I think I scared Finn slightly. I ran over and picked one.

"I'm guessing you are hungry?"

"Not just that, watermelon is my favorite!" I grabbed a shark rock and cut it, right when I was about to take a bite the pounding of rain stopped.

"Oh boy..." Finn said.

I looked over at him "What?" He pointed, I turned. "Oh crap..." I murmured.

Gilligan's animals were standing there.

"Don't say or do anything-" I was saying.

"Run!" Finn yelled then flew away.

"What the-"

The animals roared, I jumped up and ran.

"Gilligan stop! This wasn't funny the first time and no way in hell it is funny now!"

I ran as fast as I could "Oh, and what the hell Finn? I thought you were a freaking ranger!"

I ran as fast as I could, then I looked down and there was no ground. I screamed as I fell. Then someone grabbed my arm "You are one to talk."

I looked up and grimaced "What do you want?"

"Why are you being like that? I just saved you from falling to your death." Gilligan smiled "Or would you prefer to die?"

He loosened the grip on my hand, I yelped "Okay! Get me up! Get me up!"

"Thought so." He pulled me up and put me on the ground "Don't I get a kiss now?"

"How bout I punch you instead?"

He snickered "Nice attitude, you were so different yesterday."

"So were you, didn't I see you blush because you saw me naked... could you possibly have a heart?"

His smile faded, I giggled "Am I right?" Then my eyes went wide when his lips pressed against mine. I shoved him away, he smirked.

"There, now we are even, oh... and you are blushing."

I glared at him, I looked over at the animals behind him "So I'm guessing you are going to send those things after me now?"

He smiled and flicked my forehead "Not today... maybe some other time."

I glared at him, he snickered "What, you like when my animals go after you?"

I moaned and started walking away "Are you just toying with me for your own amusement or what?"

"Sometimes." He smirked.

"Why do you do it the rest of the time then Gilly?" I wanted to get back at him, so Gilly would be a good start. I could tell he was bugged by it.

"Because."

"Because why? You have to give me a straight answer."

"Okay... for the same reason you decide to still talk to me when I mess with you."

"What?"

He chuckled "Forget it."

I walked for a bit and he followed me.

I sighed "If we get to a certain area then you are going to get your butt whooped by my friends."

"I find it nice to hang out with a girl on their team who doesn't attack right away."

"Don't tempt me." I held out my whistle.

He chuckled "Well, your friends are coming so I'm going now."

"No one is stopping you." I said.

"Thanks for the date."

"Wait wha-"

He disappeared, I heard rustling in the bushes and the sprites came out.

"Are you okay Hikari?" Alan asked.

I sighed "Yep!"

"I tried to stop them... but they were running after Hikari." Finn said.

I grabbed him "You were the one that ran away!"

**Hope you like it! Gilly has a crush on little Hikari ^_^, so please comment and again, sorry for the delay, I know a lot of you wanted an update. Hopefully I can get another chapter up in about a week!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you like it! :D Guh I have the Gummiebear song in my head -_- someone help me!**

After I was done strangling Finn, I told the others about what happened when Finn ran away. Well... most of it.

"Gilligan has never acted like that. He usually takes every chance he has to attack us. If we were hnging from a cliff he would've let us fall." Alan said.

"Why would he hesitate with Hikari?"

"Because the idiot likes me." I mumbled.

"Huh?" They all said except Edge.

"Like... you know... like he shows feelings for Hikari-chan. The heart always shows feelings like that."

Everyone looked at Edge, he panicked and started crying "U-um... why i-is everyone looking at me... waaaaaah!"

I patted him on the head "Good explanation."

"Wow... I didn't know they even had emotions." Collin said.

"Well... I guess they do." I muttered.

"Uh-oh..." Finn said.

I looked over at him "What?"

We all turned around and saw three animals. A lioness, a dog, and a weasel, all with familiar deep red eyes.

"They are controlled by Gilligan." Finn said.

"I know that already." I said, I took out my ocarina.

"What are you doing? This is no time for songs." Collin snapped.

"I want to try something!" I snapped back "Distract them real quick."

"Okay."

I sighed and thought of a song real quick, I guess I was so deep in thought that when I glanced back up at the fight the sprites were getting their butts kicked. The dog was shaking Collin, Ben, and Alan by the feet like a toy. The weasel was biting Edge and Daren who weren't really fighting much thought. The lioness playfully swapped at Finn who was trying to dodge it. It looked like a house cat trying to catch a butterfly. "Um... I can see why Gilly likes to show no mercy with you guys."

"Just help damn it!" Collin snapped.

"Keep talking like that and I'll let them play with you."

"Please do it! I can't feel my legs!"

"Okay fine."

The monkey came out of nowhere and snatched my ocarina clear out of my hands.

"W-what the!" I snapped. I glared at the monkey, it smirked, it was the same damn monkey.

YOU NO GOOD MONKEY!" I snapped and charged at it. It ran and I ran after it. "I AM SICK OF THIS CRAP FROM YOU NO GOOD MONKEY! GIVE BACK THE DAMN OCARINA OR ELSE!"

It snickered, I picked up a rock and chucked it at the monkey (Note: Do not do what Hikari is about to do. No monkeys were harmed in the making of this fanfic!)

It hit it with a clunk and it fell, it scrambled back up but I got its tail and lifted it up.

"Give the ocarina back." I grumbled.

It stared at me then tried to bite my arm, I shook it "IF YOU DON'T GIVE IT BACK I WILL WRING YOUR LITTLE NECK TILL YOU TURN PURPLE!"

Yes I was harsh, it looked like it was about to pee itself. It dropped the ocarina, I grabbed it and let go of the monkey. It ran away so fast I almost didn't see it leave. I made sure the ocarina was okay then I ran back to where they were fighting.

"Hikari hurry up!" Collin was in the lioness' mouth, trying not to be eaten. The others were laying on the ground passed out, Finn was still trying to run from the dog and the weasel.

"Sorry." I started playing a song. It suddenly grew silent, as I played it. When I finished I opened my eyes and saw the three animals asleep. The sprites looked confused.

"What happened?" Alan asked.

"Hikari's ocarina broke the spell." Ben said.

"Not only that it made Daren go out cold." Collin said.

"Is that thing magical?" Finn asked.

"I... have no clue." I said "Anyway these guys have had a rough day, I'm giving them some food." I caught a few fish and found a yam. I gave the yam and a fish to the dog and the other fish to the lioness and weasel. They scarfed the food down when they woke up. I smiled "You don't have to worry anymore, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything to hurt you anymore." I pet the dog who started wagging his tail and barking. I laughed. I heard a noise in the bush and chucked a rock, I already knew the monkey came back "SCRAM MONKEY!" I snapped.

Only the monkey didn't come out... instead the lion did... he didn't look too happy. I turned around and the sprites, and the animals were gone in a flash.

"Crap..." I mumbled. It roared in anger and I took off running "Aaaaah I wanna go home!"

* * *

"I can't believe I ended up in this spot again..." I mumbled. I was up in a tree with the lion growling at me from the ground. I took out a few stones from my rucksack that I had grabbed after the monkey in case he came back. "Go Away! Go Away! Go Away!" I snapped as I chucked the rocks at him. It shook them off and roared at me. I glared at it "Oh yeah well I'm not scared of you! You are like a kitten compared to what my mom is like!" I stood up there waiting longer... and longer... and longer.

"Thanks for rescuing me guys. Next time you are in trouble don't be crying to me!" My whistle was back with the others... plus Finn had grabbed my ocarina to look at it while I took care of the animals. I was stuck, I sighed, it was sunset now. I had an idea that when the lion went to sleep I would run as fast as I could. I kept glancing down at the lion who kept his gaze on me. When it became dark it kind of creeped me out because his eyes were glowing red in the dark. My eyes became heavy but i fought to stay awake. I wanted to stay up for a few reasons, in case I had a chance to escape, I'd be able to make sure that the lion didn't try and kill me, and Gilligan could be watching me and kidnap me if I fell asleep. I shivered of the last thought, I rather be eaten by a lion anytime then that. Dawn finally came and the lion didn't even look phased.

"What the hell... is this thing even a lion or what...?" I muttered.

"He goes to sleep when I tell him to."

I yelped and jumped to another branch, I whipped around to see Gilligan standing on it "W-what do you want?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing... that and get revenge for you scaring the crap our of one of my animals."

"The damn monkey had it coming! Now call off that lion and let me go!"

"Not without punishment." He said with a evil smirk.

"What are you going to do? Kiss me again?" I asked as I grimaced at him.

"No, I was thinking something a bit more than that." He pushed me and I fell flat on my back. I yelped as a sharp pain rippled through my back, I jolted upward and rubbed my back. At least my spine wasn't broken, I could still move properly. He jumped down and the lion growled, still glaring at me.

"What would you prefer? Him ripping you to pieces or swallowing you whole so you can watch yourself being digested?"

I thought for a second then smiled "Gilly can't hurt me."

He looked at me funny "What?"

"If you would've aimed on killing me, you would've done it right away while I was still down. You hesitated... meaning you don't want to kill me." He grimaced, I still smiled "Am I right?"

He turned to the lion, the lion huffed suddenly and walked away. I felt a bunch of stress leave me when the lion's eyes stopped meeting mine.

He turned back at me "I'm guessing your friends told you about Hamil?"

I got up and brushed myself off "Yep... well... kinda..."

"Well then it will make sense if I say this, you are a threat to us, Mr. Hamil won't hesitat to kidnap you."

"How come you haven't kidnapped me? You had quite a lot of chances."

"I fight the painful way, you aren't supposed to be harmed. That factor makes it difficult for me."

"May I ask why you want to kidnap me?"

He snickered and took off his glasses. He looked up at me, I flinched forgetting how blue they were. I blinked and snapped back to reality "Well?" I asked.

"You have a ability we want."

I gave him a puzzled look "What?"

His face turned serious again "Even I don't know that but we were sent on a mission to kidnap you and also destroy this planet."

I sighed and turned around "Well, good luck with that, I wouldn't count on accomplishing that mission."

I froze as an arm wrapped around my waist and another tilted my chin up. I was forced to look up and his face was inches away from mine. His ocean blue eyes staring into mine, thought they had a look to them, as if he was looking for something deep in my eyes. I'm not sure though. I blushed like crazy.

"I suggest you don't just brush this thing off. I'm just messing with you right now, when the time is right we will take this seriously. I suggest you get ready because there is no way you will defeat us with a whistle, six little sprites, and a ocarina."

"Why are you warning me about this if you are the enemy?"

He grinned "Because it won't be any fun fighting you if you lose in the first minute. I know you have more potential if you are wanted by us."

"You really are fighting the wrong person, I'm a regular girl, I think I'd know if I was special."

"Well I'm just as clueless as you." He moved away, I turned to meet his gaze still "So, this will be the last time I'll be generous to you, next time you meet me I will try and complete the mission."

I frowned at him, he smiled again "You look so cute when you are angry." He quickly put his hand under my chin and pulled me toward him, my eyes grew wide again as he pressed his lips on mine. I wanted to punch the bastard but for some reason I couldn't. He pulled away and smirked "Good luck." then he disappeared. I kept a frown on my face, I knew I was still red too. I sighed "Might as well tell the Harvest Goddess." I turned and walked back to where the others were, I was also going to give them a piece of my mind for ditching me.

**This is where it gets juicy! :D Next chapter, Hikari and the others start preparing for the fight that will come in the future, they will come across Hamil for the first time, and Hikari might start realizing feelings for Gilly ^-^! Please comment and leave ideas! Hope you guys liked it!**

**-00Spirited Away00 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Two in one day! YES! Hope you enjoy!**

I sighed "Okay so here is the thing that is going on... these guys are after me becuase I have some supposed power even though I have no idea what it is. I need to train and figure out what this power is in order to defeat them..."

The Harvest Goddess sighed "It is amazing how they were able to figure this out so fast."

"What so I do have special abilities?"

"Yes. You and three others were sent on this planet because the Harvest God has given all four of you amazing abilities. So far they are only aware of you."

"Wait! There are three others here too?"

"Yes, we need to find them before the enemy discovers them."

"Great..." I mumbled.

"We will help!" Finn said.

I glared at all of them "Sure, then you guys will run away and let me get taken by Gilligan..."

They all looked down "We are sorry..." Alan said.

"I'm not!" Collin said, then I hit him across the head with a branch.

"Once they are found we can start your training..." She smiled at me "Good Luck Hikari."

I managed a smile back "Thanks..." I followed the sprites.

"Who are we supposed to be looking for?" Finn asked.

"People who aren't blue or sprites." I said.

"So people that look like you?" Ben asked.

"Yep basically."

_I'd be surprised if they weren't dead yet. _I thought. Depending on the area there might have not been any food and it has been a while since I landed here too so if they came the same time I did... I sighed.

* * *

"Hey! Look at this!" Ben called us over. We had spread out over a field to see if anything was there.

Ben pointed to a whole in the ground... it looked a lot like the one I made when I ended up here. I cringed thinking about it.

"Looks like one of them is around here." Alan said.

I looked around and saw a lake with a forest behind it "They would go somewhere for water so that is a good place to look." I said.

When we got over there, we separated to look for the person. Finn, Ben, and Daren were with me while Alan, Collin, and Edge were going another direction.

"Hello?" Finn called out "Anyone there?"

I heard a rustle in one of the bushes, I turned "We know you are there."

"Don't mind me I'm a talking bush." It said.

I looked down at Ben "Just covering bases, are there talking bushes here?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Alright then." I walked over to the bush and pointed to it "Please come out!"

"You can't make me-" I chucked a rock at the bush, he yelped and sprung up. He was probably around my age or older with mid neck length brown hair and chestnut colored eyes "What the hell was that for?" He snapped.

"You wouldn't come out so I made you." I said.

He sighed "Fine... you caught me, look if you guys live here I'm not here to do anything, I was minding my own business and suddenly I ended up here. If you are going to take me hostage at least let me eat and drink water, I haven't had any since I've been here."

I looked at him funny "You know there is a lake right there?" I pointed.

He looked over my shoulder "Damn..." He muttered.

We walked over to the lake so he could drink some water "You know we won't take you hostage."

"Don't all aliens do that though?"

"No... these guys..." I waved at Finn, Ben, and Daren "Are sprites... not aliens. I would have known if they were evil."

"How?"

"I'm from earth too idiot. I'm human."

He looked at me up and down "What if there is some weird thing coming out of your belly button?"

I stared at him "I assure you my belly button is fine see." I showed him.

"I'm gonna need more proof-" I hit him across the head "No way I'm flashing you!"

I looked toward the forest "Alan! We found him!"

"Okay! Be right out!" He shouted back.

"So anyway we should go to the Harvest Goddess and show her we found him."

"Wait! Wait! Wait! There is no way you are taking me anywhere."

"Why not?"

"What if you are some creeper like from those FBI's most wanted things."

"Well it is either that or you get to bump into the Space Devils."

"Who?"

"They are the guys you should worry about."

He stared at me.

"Oh and the Harvest Goddess is very pretty."

His eyebrows raised "How pretty?"

"Enough to be called a Goddess." I smirked.

He grabbed my wrist "Off we go then!"

"HOLD ON WE NEED TO WAIT FOR THE OTHERS!" I screamed.

* * *

"Harvest Goddess! We found one of them!" I said.

She turned and smiled at him "Welcome."

He ran over and took her hands "My lady! If there is anything you need just ask!" He said.

The sprites and I just stared at him "He is worse than Gilly..." I mumbled.

"Oh... well thank you very much. May I ask what your name is?" She asked.

He straightened his posture "That's right. My name is Yuki it is nice to meet you."

"He seems nice." Alan said.

_Yeah right... the only reason he is acting like this is because he likes the Harvest Goddess. _I thought still glaring at him. I knew some guys that were like this at school. Complete jerks but acted all charming when he saw a girl he liked. I preferred the ones who did the direct approach.

She turned to me and the sprites "Alright then, we still have two more to find. If you'd like Yuki can help too?"

I nodded "We would appreciate that."

"Alright then let him change his outfit and you guys are set to go. Good luck again!" She said smiling.

_Wow... she is nice but can be a slight air head at times... aw well, at least she isn't insane. _

Yuki's outfit was like mine only it had more of a masculine touch like pants and stuff. I giggled thinking of him with a skirt.

He looked over "What?"

I smiled "Nothing, just daydreaming."

"Huh... well I never got your guy's names so let's hear them."

"I'm Hikari, this is Alan, Ben, Collin, Daren, Edge, and Finn."

"Hopefully another one of the people you have to find is a guy."

I looked at him funny "Why's that?"

"You are all girls right?"

I stared at him, mouth hanging open as the atmosphere got intense.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL US YOU KNOW GOOD BUTTFACE?" Collin yelled.

"WHAT GIVES YOU ANY IDEA THAT WE ARE GIRLS YOU IDIOT?" Finn yelled.

Both of them I had to hold back from beating Yuki with no mercy. Alan and Ben just glared at Yuki, Daren was aslepp, and Edge was crying.

"Well you guys wear dresses..."

"YOU ARE ONE TO TALK YOU KNOW GOOD HUMAN! YOU GOOD LOOK LIKE A GIRL WITH THAT DAMN LONG HAIR OF YOURS!" Collin screamed.

"THAT'S IT! THIS GUY IS GOING DOWN! I'M GOING TO BEAT UP THIS GUY! NO MERCY! NOOOOOOO MERCY!" Finn screamed. (Note: they are screaming this at the same time.)

"So... they aren't girls?" He asked me.

"NO!" All three of us screamed. We all stopped when I saw red eyes behind him.

"What?" He asked.

"Wow... Gilly likes to go directly to the point when he wants to capture us..." I mumbled.

"Wh-"

"RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" I screamed and we all jolted into a sprint... except Yuki. He turned around and literally almost peed himself when he saw the pack of demonic animals in front of him. I turned around sharply and grabbed him by the collar "I SAID RUN YOU IDIOT!" I yelled at him. The damn monkey jumped and landed on Yuki, I didn't care, I dragged him as I sprinted for cover. Yuki screamed as the monkey clawed at him. When we were farther away I grabbed a branch and smacked the monkey, not too hard but enough to make him jump off in alarm.

"IF I SEE YOU AGAIN YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET IT YOU KNOW GOOD DEMON!" I yelled at it. It ran away again "Sheesh... you would think he would give that thing a break after this is the second time I've ran into it and almost kill the thing."

Yuki laid on the ground stunned about what he saw "Yeah, shocked me the first few times too." I held out a hand and let him get up.

"W-what was wrong with those things?" He asked.

"They are under control by one of the space devils named Gilligan. I suggest you don't let any of them get you or you are trapped. The monkey should leave us alone permanently though." I looked at him and grinned "Because I'm going to beat that thing to death when I see it."

"Really?"

I giggled "Nah... the thing bugs me... but it is under his control, the only thing I can do to get it away is by threatening it and hitting him with the occasional stone."

"Sheesh... violent much..."

I laughed then looked around "We might need to look for the others."

"Fine by me..." He muttered.

"You aren't going anywhere." A voice said.

We turned around but no one was there "Who's there?" Yuki asked.

"The one who will capture both of you."

I listened "Where are you though?" I asked.

"I'm-" I chucked a rock at a bush behind us.

A fat blue man popped jumped out and rubbed his head, he looked like Gilly... except the age, size, outfit, hair... stuff that made you think Gilly look hot compared to this guy.

"Now I can't finish my entrance." He pouted.

"I'm... guessing you are Hamil." I said.

He straightened and cleared his throat "Yes I am! I'm here to capture you and take over this-"

"Planet? Yeah Gilligan kinda beat you to that part."

"You've already met him?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Huh... he told me he couldn't find you. Only those good for nothing sprites."

I blinked, he had tried to cover for me? Knowing that his animals were around he must not be very far either. I shook that out of my head "I would love to chat but we really need to get going."

Even though I just moved a inch he took out some weird gun and shot it at me. I yelped and squeezed my eyes shut. I opened them after a few seconds.

Hamil looked at his gun "I swear this thing was working earlier."

Yuki leaned over "The bullet just disappeared... out of thin air."

He put it back in his pocket "Aw well, I can still capture you guys."

"With?" I asked.

He was quiet for a second I sighed "Let's go then."

"Wait! I'm not done with you maggots yet! Get back here!"

I turned around "If you follow us I will use my ability on you." I said grinning.

He looked horrified "Y-you wouldn't."

"Try me." I said. Yes I didn't know what I could do yet, but if it is like what Gilly said then he doesn't know anything.

"Alright alright!" he said holding out his hands "But next time I will come prepared." He disappeared.

"Now I can't see why he could've just done that instead of hiding in a bush." Yuki said.

**Hope you liked it ^-^ please comment!**

**-00Sprited Away00**


	7. Chapter 7

**Got it done! Around 12 at night. Trying to keep my eyes open now ^_^ Anyway Enjoy!**

"Hey Guys! What are you doing up there?" I shouted us to the sprites who were in a tree hiding.

"What does it look like we are doing?" Collin shouted back "We are hiding from Gilligans animals! Duh!"

"Well, we haven't seen them so I'm guessing they are gone... oh yeah and the Harvest Goddess would be pretty mad if she found out you were doing this and left us out in the open."

They all scrambled down "I'll kick their butts next time I see them!" Finn said.

"Uh huh..."

We continued walking suddenly Finn yelped I sighed "What Finn?"

"Something hit me!" He looked around.

"Could've been a fallen leaf or something." Yuki said.

"No, like a rock, I felt it skim passed me." Something flew out of the brush and whacked Yuki straight in the head.

"Who is throwing that?" He yelled after rubbing his forehead.

Suddenly more rocks flew out, one after another, one got me in the shin, I jumped. I landed behind a tree and looked carefully to see where the rocks were coming from. I snook up on it when the others were still being pelted by rocks. I tackled the bush and grabbed an arm. I yanked to pull the person up "Will you quit it!" I snapped while doing so.

It was a girl, maybe older than me with short brown hair that made it to her neck and brown eyes, a cowlick like mine stuck out on top of her head. She wore what looked like a tattered rock band t-shirt with tan capris that were covered in dirt.

"What do you want from me?" She snapped.

I held up my hands "Nothing, we aren't going to harm you, so how bout you quit throwing rocks at us."

She glared at me "I'm guess you aren't one of those "I'll go with you without an argument" kinda girl?" I asked.

She nodded "Last time I met someone they almost took me captive."

"Blue skin, star antennas, those cool guy sunglasses?"

She nodded "How did you...?"

"We have been having the same issues." I waved at Yuki who, with the sprites, were recovering from the rain of rocks.

"God she is worse than you!" He snapped then he got slammed in the head by another rock from her.

I looked up at the sky "Great... it is starting to get dark." I looked over at the sprites "Should we spend the night here?"

"That would be the smartest idea." Ben said.

* * *

Yuki kept saying he wanted to start a fire for the group... that didn't work our too well.

"That sucks... Well looks like we will have to go to last resort and if we catch any food we will eat it raw like Bear Grylls." Yuki said and got up/

"Not happening!" I said quickly.

The girl pushed Yuki away "Let me try." She rubbed two sticks together, then smoke started to come up from them. I blew real quick on where the smoke was coming from and soon enough, a small little fire was coming up.

I looked up at her "How did you-"

"When I was in girl scouts when I was little they taught us how to do this." She grinned "It can be useful, obviously."

"Man... I really wanted to try eating something raw..." Yuki pouted.

Collin looked up "Why don't you just do it then?"

"Because... we have a fire and it wouldn't make any sense to eat something raw and you have a fire."

"You are making no sense." I said "Besides, I collected these earlier."

I unzipped my rucksack to show them the mixture of berries that was inside. I grabbed a few and started eating them. The girl looked longly at the berries I looked at her "You can have some if you want."

She snapped out of it and glared at me "No thanks."

"But they are yummy!" I grinned.

"Don't mind if I do!" Yuki scrambled over and grabbed a hand full. The sprites grabbed a couple as well.

I held out the bag to her "They are fine, you look hungry too."

She looked at me, then the bag. She took it from me and popped some in her mouth. She then looked over at the dark forest "Takeru! Come on out!"

There was a rustle and a boy my age walked out, he had short brown hair and eyes the same color as the other girls. He wore a tattered dress shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes.

"Well, we won't have any issues finding the fourth." Collin said.

I smiled "Anyway, now that this is done, we should probably tell all of them what is going on."

Alan started explaining everything we knew about us four being sent here and the aliens... oh and the fact that all four of us have some weird abilities.

"You expect me to believe that?" the girl asked.

"Well yeah, either that or our alien buddies are going to kidnap you, so you either trust us or them." I said.

"I'm with you!" Yuki said quickly.

"How bout neither." She said.

"Akari..." Takeru mumbled. He looked over at me "Sorry... my sister can be a bit stubborn."

I smiled "It's fine." I looked back at Akari "Look, I know it seems weird but please trust us."

"Why should I?" She mumbled.

"Because we can be friends and if you don't who knows what they are going to do to you."

She was quiet for a second, then Takeru said "I'm going with them too."

She glared at him "What? Why?"

"You've seen those guys. I rather go with them than sit here and wait for those alien guys to find us."

She glanced to the side and thought for a few seconds then sighed "Fine..."

I smiled "Thank you."

She huffed "Just because I said fine doesn't mean I'm going to trust you guys all they way."

"Well how bout we call it a day and go to sleep?" Daren said laying out some mats.

"Um... Daren... where did you get the mats?" I asked.

"I have them with me... just in case."

"But... I never saw them with you... how did you get them."

Collin sighed "We can use magic dummy. Daren likes to keep sleep mats handy... usually because he likes an afternoon nap but in this case he brings spares in case we have to spend the night somewhere."

"Huh... that comes in handy... wait... if you can use magic how come you don't use it when you fought Gilligan's animals?"

"Well... wait why do we not use it?" Collin asked Alan.

He thought for a sec "I'm not sure..."

"That would've solved a bunch of problems." I mumbled.

Yuki yawned "It would be a good idea to sleep. I'm soooooooo tired."

I blinked, now that they mentioned it, I was exhausted considering last night I got no sleep because of that damn lion. I handed two of the mats to Akari and Takeru. The sprites shared one so we were all able to have our own. I ended up falling asleep even before my eyes closed all the way.

I woke up later, I didn't know what time it was though but the fire was now just glowing embers and I could hear Yuki's snores. It was dead quiet besides that. I moved so I was on my back "You know you snore right?" A voice said.

I jumped trying to muffle a yelp I looked over to see Gilly leaning against a tree a few feet away.

"What the flip are you doing here?" I snapped.

He frowned and shushed me "How bout you keep quiet." he whispered.

"Why should I? You said you would capture me next time you saw me for your mission." I muttered between my teeth.

He smirked "Right now would be a good time to capture you, but it wouldn't be for the mission."

I felt my face burn "You are sick." I snapped in a whisper.

He waved his hand at me "Kidding, I don't feel like capturing you tonight anyway." He yawned.

"Don't you ever sleep?" I asked.

"Yes, but on missions we only can when we have time."

"Huh... why are you wasting your time annoying me then?"

"Because you are cute when you are annoyed." He smiled.

"You say I'm cute when I'm mad too, make up your mind annoying or mad?"

"How bout I say you are cute in general."

I blushed again and just stared at him.

"Who also said I came here just to bother you?" He looked back at me "Maybe I just like talking to you... and seeing your face."

_Why do I keep blushing? _I screamed in my head. Not only that but my heart was beating frantically too.

He smirked again "Aw do you miss seeing my face when I'm not with you?"

I glared at him then looked away sharply "No."

He softly grabbed my chin all of a sudden and turned my face to make me look at him "You do miss me."

"Why would I miss you?"

"You have a hard time looking at me while saying it." He smiled again "You really are cute." He suddenly kissed me on the cheek. My mind panicked for a split second, I quickly pushed him away.

He chuckled "You are a stubborn girl."

"And you are a sick creep."

He smiled, only it wasn't his usual sick smile, it was a soft kind of smile that made my heart almost stop.

"W-what?" I asked.

He turned "Nothing. See you later." Then he disappeared.

I smiled slightly "What a weird guy." Then laid back down and closed my eyes again.

**I love Gilly so much when I write this! =^-^= Anyway I hope you liked it! Please comment!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy! ^-^**

I got up a bit earlier than the others to look for some food. The best I got was some berries and some fish, I'm actually very good at catching fish. I got the fire up and going again and put the fish on sticks and rested them on the fire to cook. I liked mornings, the smell, the sounds, the way the air felt around me, pretty much everything about them. Though here, it felt cleaner, fresher. I guess that is what it is like when the world didn't have global warming. I wondered why the aliens wanted to take over the planet. I heard Akari groan and turn slightly. Her eyes opened slowly. After a few seconds she got up and blinked trying to focus and wake up.

"Morning." I smiled.

She grunted and looked around "What times is it?" She asked groggily.

"I have no clue, while we are here I guess all we need to know is if it is day or night."

"Great... that is going to bug me."

"Why?"

"I like things scheduled that is all." She mumbled. She looked down at the fish "Are they done?"

"Not quite, in a bit they will." I handed her some berries and she ate them slowly.

I stared at her "Soooo... where are you from?"

She gave me a look "Huh?"

"You know, I want to get to know you guys better, I'm from Shirakawa and I live with my mom and I have a younger brother."

She blinked "Shirakawa?"

"Yeah... it is on Mount Haku."

"I know that... isn't that the place where Higurashi was made?"

I grimaced, I didn't like that show "Yeah... sure. And you?"

"I'm not giving you any of my private info."

"Um... but I just gave you mine."

"No thanks-"

"We are from Tokyo, we live with our mom and dad there in a condo." I looked over and saw Takeru looking over at us laying down. He sat up.

"How long have you been awake?" Akari asked.

"A bit after you got up." He turned to me "Again, sorry for my sister's behavior."

I looked at Yuki and the sprites "We might as well try and wake them up-"

Akari chucked some rocks at them "Not what I had in mind." I mumbled.

They all screamed and jumped up right.

"We are under attack!" Finn yelped.

"Good God!" Alan yelled.

"Waaaah! What was that?" Edge cried.

"Nooooo don't eat me I don't taste very good!" Yuki screamed.

They all said this at the same time so the noise they made was huge. I tried to shush them "If you keep yelling like that they will come."

"Sorry!" They all whispered.

I laid out the rest of the berries and handed the fish out. The fish were really good. Everyone gobbled the food up and we were ready to go.

"Well... we might need backup in case." I took out my whistle and blew hard.

Everyone covered their ears. I rubbed mine because they were ringing like crazy. The bushes rustled and some wolves came out and the same tigress that helped me before.

Akari grabbed some rocks I waved at her "It is fine." I said.

I grinned as one of the wolves cam up, tail wagging. I patted him on the head.

* * *

It was about twenty minutes into the walk back when Yuki started complaining.

"When will we get there?"

"No clue." I said.

"My feet hurt."

"Deal with it."

"You are mean."

"You are a wimp."

"Can I have some water?"

"If you shut up for a certain amount of time I will give some to you."

I looked over to some pasture and saw cows. There was even one baby one.

"Oh my God COOOOOOOWS!" I ran over and hugged the baby one "You are sooooo cute so cute so cute sooooooo cuuuute!"

"Well... that was random..." Akari said.

"These cows are regulars around here, they came one day and they have been here ever since." Alan said.

"There were tons of them at first too." Collin mumbled.

Takeru looked at him "What happened?"

"The aliens started abducting them." Alan said.

"For?" Akari asked.

He shrugged "Don't know..."

Yuki chuckled "Looks like those myths of aliens abducting farm animals and doing that crop circle crap are true."

I patted the calf on the side, he seemed to like it a lot.

"It is kinda sad because as you can see there aren't many left." Ben said.

"Could the Harvest Goddess protect them?" I asked.

"The Harvest Goddess is a peaceful being. She doesn't get into fights, she only uses her abilities to help the planet's life." Ben sighed "We are the ones who have to fight to protect the place."

"Is there anyone who could help us stop them?"

"Well..." Ben said.

"Nope, no one at all." Collin interrupted.

"You are hiding something." I said.

"Nope, no we aren't." Finn said.

"Tell us." Akari said.

"Nope." Collin said.

"Tell us or I'll get my doggy pals to go after you guys." I said.

The wolves had been eyeing the sprites as if they were chew toys.

Alan sighed "The Harvest God obviously... but we don't know where he is."

"Wouldn't the Harvest Goddess know?" I asked.

"No, he disappeared without a trace a few years back... around the times the aliens started attacking the place."

"Well... there is something that might help us find out why they are attacking us." I mumbled.

"Before he left he told the Harvest Goddess that while he was gone, there would be four beings with unique abilities that could help the planet... and that she would have to help them learn these abilities."

"Why us?" Akari asked then "I'm not anyone special, none of us are!"

Alan shrugged "He just said four beings, you four crashed here at the same time. All of you didn't remember coming here right?" He asked.

We all nodded "Then, you four all have some ability that can help save the planet." Collin said.

I turned to the cows and got wide eyed "Do cows fly here?" I asked.

"No why?" Ben asked.

I pointed to a cow that was floating in mid air, to be honest the cow had no idea what was happening either. I finally noticed there was a beam around it and looked up, following the beam. There was a flying saucer "Wow... they take the alien thing seriously all the way." Yuki said.

I got up and ran over "Hikari! Don't! You'll get in the beam." One of the wolves followed behind me. Finn suddenly came by me "I got an idea!"

"It better be good."

Suddenly he had a rope in his hands, it was tied around him "I'll wrap this around the cow, you pull."

"Got it." I grabbed the other end and froze in my tracks as Finn zoomed into the beam, he quickly tied the rope around the cow's waist. I pulled, yes obviously cows weighed a lot, apparently the beam made it possible to pull the cow... until it got out of the beam. The cow landed on the ground with a thud and a groan.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

There was a clang sound, I looked up and noticed that something was hitting it. Akari was throwing rocks at it. I found it sad that our only weapon so far had been some rocks.

"Go away!" She yelled.

"Hey!" Finn pointed at something behind us.

We all looked except for Akari who was still throwing rocks and saw Hamil trying to take the baby cow I just got done patting.

"Don't take the cow!" Ben yelled.

I just stared, he wasn't going to get anywhere trying to lift a cow. Akari looked over for a second, then hit Hamil straight in the head with a rock. I ran over real quick to get the calf out of the way. Poor guy looked scared out of his mind.

"Go away!" I snapped at him.

He got back up "Make me, you are just kids!"

I blew my whistle a bit quieter now, the wolves and Tigress came up behind me "Well, if you insist on staying I'll just send my friends after you."

He gulped "Fine then."

I looked over at the wolves, the pack leader looked at me then at Hamil and growled. The pack leader started running to Hamil. That is the moment where Hamil lost his courage and ran to the ship, which was flying away.

"You no good...! You never leave a man behind you brat!" He shouted at the saucer. I whistled and the wolf stopped and watched him chase after the saucer.

I snickered, the wolf trotted over to me and I patted him on the head "Good boy."

"What was that about? The guy in the ship randomly took off without him." Takeru folded his arms.

I giggled "I guess Gilligan got bored and decided to have a little fun."

**Hope you liked it! Please comment ^-^!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	9. Chapter 9

**Now that one of my other stories is close to being done, I can focus on this one a bit more! So anyway, here is the next chapter!Thanks to one of the reader's ideas, there will be a new character to the story! Thanks Tami511 for the wonderful idea! I hope you will all like it! Enjoy! ^-^**

"Harvest Goddess! We are back!" Alan yelled.

She turned and smiled "Hello everyone."

Yuki ran up "I apologize for being gone for so long! Please accept my apologi-"

Finn hit him in the head with a stick.

"Riiiight." Akari turned to the Harvest Goddess "So do you mind telling us how to gain these "Powers" so I can get this over with."

She smiled "I know all of this is sudden for all of you, but it will all make sense soon enough."

"Powers please!" She snapped but Takeru slapped her across the head.

"Be nice!"

"Alright then, as you wish." She snapped her fingers and we were all quiet for a few seconds.

"I... don't feel anything." Takeru said.

"Darn! I really wanted to see if anything happened!" He stomped his foot on the ground and suddenly he went flying in the air, screaming like a girl.

"There he goes." I mumbled as we watched him zigzag across the sky still screaming.

"I'll get him." Daren sighed and went up.

"Well, he can fly." Takeru said.

"Nah, he can control wind. When he stomped the ground he got launched upward by the air."

"What are our abilities though?" Takeru asked Harvest Goddess.

She smiled "You'll see."

He looked at the ground and kicked a rock which suddenly flew upwards.

Collin grinned "Looks like you can control earth, if you get strong enough, you can even make plants grow and attack at your bidding. That is useful."

Akari and Takeru suddenly turned to me and got wide eyed "What?" I asked.

"Your head..." Takeru said.

"I felt my head, but I noticed that my hands were on fire. I yelped and tried to wave my hands out. "Get it off! Get it off!" I yelled.

"Relax, you can control fire Hikari!" Alan yelled.

I stopped then noticed that my hands didn't burn, I looked in the water of the spring and noticed that my forehead had a flame on it too.

Akari jumped suddenly "It is like Katekyo Hitman Reborn!"

We both looked at her "What?"

"N-never mind..." She mumbled. Her hands started glowing purple and a scratch on her hand disappeared.

Edge jumped up "She is with me!" He started crying.

"W-what is this?"

"Y-you... sniff... can heal... sniff."

"Heal?"

We both looked at each other then at Harvest Goddess "Can we trade?" We both asked.

She shook her head "Both of you were decided these powers by your personalities."

"I'm not the healing type though!"

"I-I'm not the type who can use fire! I don't want to brutally hurt anyone!" I said.

"Fire and Heart are elements that are sometimes underestimated. They symbolize more than what you think they mean."

* * *

After we got Yuki down, we started practicing our abilities with the sprites. I learned how to do special fighting moves, or mainly just punches and kicks, cause apparently I could put flames on my feet too. I watched Yuki practice flying and I wondered if I could use my fire to do it too.

"It is worth a shot." Alan said after I asked him.

I got ready, then I jumped in the air, flames bursting like rockets on my feet behind me. I looked down and kinda jumped when I saw how far up we were.

"Try steering!" Alan said.

I leaned down and i went down, then I leveled out. I was doing much better than Yuki was. The view was amazing from up there, I could see everything.

"How do I land?"

"Relax the fire slightly and do a dive. Once you've made it close enough, stand up straight and you'll be lowered slowly."

I dived down, my heart racing slightly "Hikari!" Alan yelled, I looked at him then turned to where he was looking.

"Crap!" There was a spaceship, or actually a droid following me.

I quickly lifted back up and picked up speed. Alan grabbed my shoulder and held on. It kept chasing me no matter what, I looked at the other below who were watching.

"How do I attack?"

"Turn and send a fireball at him!"

I flipped onto my back and punched the air which sent a huge ball of fire at the droid. While it was distracted I dived down and ended up doing a 360 degree turn so I ended up behind it.

I sent another fireball at it. Then I went above it and turned off the flying ability, or whatever, completely and drop kicked it on top, it slammed down toward the ground below, along with me.

"Fly! Fly!" Alan yelled.

My feet started hating up and I was launched toward the sky again, I quickly dived to send another fireball at the droid. I watched it slam the ground with a loud BAM and I landed not too far away from it. I panted and shivered, mainly from the adrenaline. We both walked over "It is from Hamil from the looks of it."

I squinted and noticed a camera "Crap, they recorded the whole thing." I mumbled.

He sighed "Well, they would've found out sooner or later. Let's get rid of it."

"R-right." I shot a fireball at the camera and it exploded.

I looked at my forehead "How do I... turn off the flame on my head."

"When you calm down, it will."

I took a few deep breaths then I felt back to my normal self and we started waling back.

* * *

"Are you guys okay?" Takeru asked.

We both nodded "We are good."

Akari suddenly came running up "What happened? I hope you both are alright."

"Where were you?" I asked.

"I ran to tell the Harvest Goddess about what happened. We will talk about it when we get back."

I didn't show it, but something was up, she came a different direction, not where the harvest spring was. That and she was acting different. I kept quiet though just in case.

"We were able to defeat the droid but they got a recording of us while we fought it." Alan said.

"Can we see?" Yuki asked totally pumped about it.

"Can we?" Collin and Finn asked.

"Alright then, this way."

We made it to the droid and Yuki started poking it with a stick.

"It would be a good idea to tell the Harvest Goddess what happened. Yuki, Takeru, you two tell her, Akari and I will keep watch along with Alan and Finn."

Takeru looked worried, as if he knew as well that something wasn't right, I smiled "We will be fine on our own for a quick second."

They both nodded and, along with some of the sprites, took off.

Akari stared at the droid "How did you do that?"

"Just practice that is all."

"I hope I can do that later on in my training."

I looked at Alan who looked at me and nodded. I decided to keep quiet for a bit longer till the guys were close to coming back.

After a while she finally said "Should we check on the guys to see if they are alright?"

"Nah, I think they got it."

"What if Gilligan and Hamil got them though?"

"they are fine, though I wouldn't say the same for you." I felt my fire turn on.

She whipped around "Wait, w-what are you doing?"

"You know, for the enemy, you sure seem a bit stupid. At first when you first came after we fought, I thought it was my imagination. But when you supposedly came back from the Harvest Spring, you came from the wrong direction. Not to mention you act to kind natured to be Akari. That and Akari doesn't have a power that involves strength like mine. So how about you tell me who you really are, you aren't Gilligan because of your lack of intelligence, I know Hamil couldn't pull this off, so who are you?"

"I-I Don't know what you are talking about."

The guys came running up, she turned "Guys, I think Hikari is brainwashed, she wants to attack me."

"What?" Yuki asked.

"Cut the crap." I snapped at her and threw a fireball at her, she jumped back.

"Please stop! Takeru, Yuki, help please!"

Takeru grimaced "Sorry, but you aren't my sister."

"Everyone knows, start talking. Who are you and where is the real Akari."

She stopped in her tracks and giggled "Aaaaaalright, you caught me!"

Her body started to glow and she grew shorter. Her real form was a short martian who was purple with purple hair with star clips that matched her antennas, she wore a girl version of gill's outfit with a skirt and school shoes with black socks.

"I'm Lt. Lunarie."

"Lu-Lunarie?" Yuki asked. He suddenly broke down laughing "Th-that is PRICELESS! You guys have the dumbest names in the world. Lunarie isn't even a real name."

She blushed and snapped her fingers and a small blue flame came out. She threw it at him "COLD! COLD! COLD!" He yelped trying to put out the fire.

"Huh, hot and cold flames, the rivals. Looks like you and Lunarie are Rivals." Alan said.

"Rivals for love!" She snapped.

"Wait what?" Suddenly she shot huge balls of blue blames at me, and I launched myself in the air, she followed.

"What are you talking about!"

"I'm talking about you and Gilligan! He's mine! I like him! But all he ever seems focused on is you! It is always about you!"

"Wait huh? I don't like..."

She shot another flame at me and I shot one at her, they collided with a BAM.

"You KISSED him!" She shrieked "Don't lie to me!"

"No! He kissed me! You got it all wrong!"

She stopped in mid air along with me, she took a few deep breaths "I have to calm down or I'll break out. Well... we are enemies anyway, soooo I'll enjoy capturing you!" She shot another flame at me, I felt a icy sting on my shoulder and grabbed it.

I launched myself up in the air again. Suddenly I felt my arm go numb "What?" I mumbled.

She laughed behind me "The icy flame can petrify you, and if I keep getting you, it will eventually shut down all abilities or functions in it. Let's see your flame do that!"

She shot another one at my other arm "Shit!" I snapped and threw a fire ball at her before my other arm went numb. It grazed her side and she cringed "You are going to pay for that!" She suddenly threw one at my leg, I swore and moved downward to the ground as my leg went numb and the fire stopped working. I increased power in my other leg and tried to get closer to the ground to land safely. Suddenly i felt a icy sting on my only working leg. Suddenly I was free falling, followed by a cackle that was coming from behind me. She grabbed my shoulders and slammed me into the ground. I lost consciousness for a few seconds and a loud scream of pain escaped my lips. She giggled "Not so tough now are you?"

I continued letting out yells of pain as it went through my back and my limbs which felt like they were on fire.

"Well, how about we end this." She threw another flame at my arm and it felt like fire was singing ever cell in my arm, she shot another at my other arm, then my legs. I let out another scream of pain, my heart was racing fast. I was probably miles from the others, n one would make it in time. I noticed that I was starting to cry from all the pain flowing through my body.

"How about we aim for your face to see what happens." I felt my heart skip a beat as she got a light blue flame ready to fire. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm.

"Lunarie, that is enough." It was Gilligan.

"G-Gilligan! b-but, I'm supposed to, it is part of the mission!"

"You weren't even assigned to kidnap them, just study their moves. From the looks of it you didn't listen and decided to attack her."

Her eyes started filling with tears "Cause it isn't FAIR! You always seem to care about her! What about me! She isn't even on our side!"

"It has nothing to do with that! Go back now or else I'll report you to the leader!"

She glared at him "Jerk!" Then she disappeared.

He sighed, then he looked at me, my voice was gone but I still cringed, I couldn't move whatsoever.

He took off his glasses and kneeled next to me "Relax, you're fine now." Part of me felt unsure but the look in his blue eyes made me thing otherwise. He took out a red bottle and unscrewed it. "Drink this." He said, holding it against my lips. i managed to turn my head, no way I was drinking that. I grimaced again as the main started to increase, I gasped with pain.

"Fine, looks like I will have to make you drink it." He put some in his mouth then grabbed my chin. For some reason I knew what was coming up next. He pressed his lips against mine and forced my to drink it. The liquid was sweet, but at the same time tasted kinda weird. He took another sip of it then did the same thing again. He screwed it back up again "It will make you feel better. You will be walking again tomorrow morning." Suddenly my vision got hazy and I passed out from the pain which slowly started to disappear.

**Hope you liked it! ^-^ Uh-oh what will happen now that Lt. Lunarie is in the picture? Sorry about the name, that was kinda just a random name I gave her XD ! Please comment or leave ideas, I'm all up for hearing them! **

**-00Spirited Away00**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bet you thought I stopped making these huh? Well, I'm going to work on this one a but now, I've finally got enough ideas to make some more chapters ^-^ Enjoy!**

I groaned and woke up slowly, there was a huge pain in my head. When my mind processed what happened already my eyes snapped open. I looked around and saw Finn standing there. He saw me awake and yelled "Look, she is up!"

All the others including Yuki and Takeru came over to me.

"Are you alright?" Takeru asked.

I blinked a few times then said "Sure... except I can't feel anything."

"Lucky." Yuki said then held out his hand which was in bandages "My hand still feels like it is on fire."

I blinked and suddenly jumped "Where is Akari?"

"Over there." Takeru said pointing. I looked over to see her in a bed sleeping. "That alien girl must've put some sleeping drug in her system. Figures, when she was little some strange guy asked her if she wanted some weird looking candy and she almost took it if I wasn't there." Takeru sighed "My sister..."

She was mumbling something in her sleep and looked like she was having a pretty good dream. For some reason I wanted to punch her... I didn't know why though. I shook that feeling off and looked at the guys and the Sprites "Well, considering that event didn't go well and there are more of those guys... what are we going to do?"

"I've gotta idea!" Yuki shouted.

We all looked at him and he said "We look for the mother ship, and take down the mother alien so she can't make any more alien eggs, and we blow up the ship so they won't come back. But we have to be careful or else they might lay their eggs in us and their own children will eat their way out of us and kill us in the process. We might lose a few of these sprite guys, but it is worth it."

Takeru just stared at him with a weird expression while I tried not to laugh, the sprites were also holding in some laughs. I bit my lip to hold it in and managed to say "You... You watch too many Sci-Fi films Yuki."

"What, it's a good idea, and those aliens look like players so obviously there is that possible scenario with the 'laying eggs' idea."

Then I burst out laughing along with Collin and a few other sprites, if Gilligan was in a ear shot at the moment, his expression would've been priceless. Takeru was starting to chuckle then said "Yuki, I doubt most of that is true."

He pouted "Fine, but if you guys get eaten alive, I'll say 'I told you so'."

I wiped a tear from my eye and cleared my throat "Seriously we need to find out how to solve this..."

"We will continue training until we are ready. That is the best chance we have for now."

"That was one psycho bitch..." Yuki muttered "What was she talking about when she called you a rival Hikari?" He asked.

I paused for a moment then said "I... have no clue."

* * *

It was night time and everyone was asleep except for me. I couldn't for some reason. I stared at the stars for a few moments then lifted my hand to look at it. I flexed my fingers a little, I seemed to have most of my feeling back. Even though it has been a while now, everything still seemed like a dream almost, but I knew it wasn't. I wished it was so I could wake up and go back to living a normal life, instead of living the life of some hero who is supposed to save this planet from a fat alien, a womanizer, and a hot head who likes the womanizer. I laughed quietly at the names I gave them. After a few moments, I sighed and got up from the bed I was on, then I went for a little walk. I looked at my hand and a flame appeared, that was something I would be fine not to have. If I ever did go back home it would be hard to explain to my mom how I managed to do this little "magic trick". I stared at the fame while walking for a few moments then put it our. "This whole thing is strange." I muttered. I stopped when I heard something, if it was Gilly or the damn monkey again, I was going to release a huge fury on them. A little black wolf puppy came out then, it was one of the puppies I had seen around the area. He stared up at me and wagged his tail, he made a small whine. I smiled and kneeled down "What are you doing up little guy?" I patted his head, he was very soft. He nudged my hand, like he wanted me to pet him more. I stopped and listened for a moment, I thought I was hearing things, there was this high pitched noise, though it was very faded. "What is that?" I muttered, I picked the wolf puppy up. The wolf puppy growled, he looked like he heard the noise too. Suddenly, I heard a deeper growl, I turned around and saw a huge black wolf come out of the bushes. Right away I could tell he was the dad of the puppy, I could tell something was not right. His eyes glowed red, I knew already what that meant. I muttered a swear under my breath, I didn't have my whistle or ocarina with me to call for help or break the spell on the alpha wolf. The wolf puppy growled at his dad, he knew something wasn't right as well. I heard more growls in the darkness and some more wolves came out. I felt a pang in my stomach from fear the I mumbled "I really don't feel like climbing up another tree today." That was when I quickly spun around and ran with the wolf puppy in my arms. I heard them behind me "You gotta be kidding, how am I supposed to out run these guys?" I said to myself. I stopped suddenly realized I had the advantage. I held the puppy in one hand and turned around, all of them came to a stop and looked like they were ready to attack. I held on to the puppy who was still growling, I smirked then and held out my hand with a flame in it "Let's step back a little, unless you want to get burned." The fire reflected in their eyes, the alpha stepped back slightly. His hackles were still raised and his teeth were bared, though it seemed to be in the form of a smirk. I remembered Finn saying something about how Gilly controlled his animals, sometimes he has the ability to see what they see, in other words, Gilly was controlling the alpha, the others were just obeying orders because he was the alpha wolf. The young wolf hopped out of my arms and stood in front of me, as if he thought he could protect me. The alpha stared at the puppy, growling fiercely. My eyes grew wide, I knew what Gilly was going to make the alpha do. "Don't." I snapped. Suddenly the wolf lunged at the puppy, I grabbed him quickly and jumped out of the way. I landed on the ground a few feet away from where the wolf skidded to a halt. I looked at the puppy to see if he was okay. I jumped back up and the puppy shook himself off and got up too. I stepped in front of him to protect him. I grimaced at the wolf "Trying to harm an innocent animal... that's just sick..." One of my hands burst into flames and I held it in front of me like a shield, I wasn't letting him hurt the puppy. The little wolf growled again at the alpha. The wolf charged at me and I quickly dodged, the puppy seemed quick on his feet as well because he quickly moved aside as his dad zoomed past him. I saw another wolf charge at me, I grabbed the puppy and flew up so they couldn't get me. The alpha walked underneath me and looked up, his red eyes glaring at me. "This isn't going to work..." I murmured "I'm out numbered." They puppy whined and looked up at me. I sighed "We might need to hide for a bit, I can;t lead them to where my friends are."

He cocked his head then looked down at his pack, I smiled "Don't worry, your dad and friends will be okay." I quickly flew over to the forest and ran in. About halfway in the puppy jumped out of my arms and took my hand with his teeth, like he was holding my hand. I blinked "You know where to hide?"

He tugged my hand and I followed him. We made it to a stream, he tugged my hand again, I smiled "Smart, if we go in the river, it will cover our smell." I picked him up, took off my shoes, and I went in the water, it wasn't too deep so I could walk downstream. I put the wolf puppy on my head and I crouched and started swimming. The water was very clear, a lot nicer than the water at home... then again, Earth wasn't the cleanest planet... I looked up at the wolf puppy, his ears were swiveling, keeping an eye out for the wolves. After about an hour, I hopped out of the water and we started walking again. I looked around "This is going to be a fun trip back..." I muttered. The wolf let out a little bark in reply. I noticed a tree with a hole in it, big enough to climb into. I looked inside, it went slightly underground, enough to not be noticed by anyone. I crawled into the hole along with the puppy. He sat on my lap as we laid low, he was still being a look out. I smiled and scratched his head "We will be fine here for now, we will head out in the morning... or... in a couple of hours." I sighed and looked outside, my eyes grew heavy soon enough, and I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to the snap of branches, my eyes snapped open, the puppy was sitting upright, his nostrils flaring. He made a small growl. I sunk lower into the ground as the steps got closer. I brought the puppy down too, so he wouldn't be caught. I hushed him softly and listened. I heard a growl and I saw a black paw walk past me. Something else was with the alpha and the pack. I heard a sigh "Seems like we lost them..." It was Gilligan.

"Why don't we go back Gilligan... we will find her soon." It was Lunarie, I cringed at her voice, she was one of those people who you want to hit just because you heard their voice. Stayed completely still.

Gilligan didn't say anything for a moment "I went through all that trouble of gaining control of this wolf too, so much for this plan."

"Don't worry honey! I'm sure you will find her, and if you don't I will. Aaaaaaand I'll kill her for you." She sounded so sweet while saying this... sick girl...

"We aren't supposed to kill them Lunarie. I've told you this before."

She growled almost "But once I've killed her you will pay attention to me!"

_Poor Gilly... _I thought while cringing.

I could heard the annoyance in his voice "Look, I don't like you like that, I've told you this before, and if you don't stop clinging to me like you are now, I'm going to get angry."

She huffed "So you do like her!"

"I... never said that."

"You do! You hesitated and like I've said before, you always focus on her! And you two kissed... twice!" She shrieked.

I felt my face heat, I wasn't sure if it was from being mad or something else.

Gilligan didn't say anything for a while, I heard footsteps like he was pacing or just walking around "We should probably get back, I'll make sure these wolves and some of my other animals make sure she isn't around, and if she is, we will be there."

"Fine." She simply said and followed him, the wolves followed as well. I waited until there were no sounds, I also waited an extra twenty minutes. I looked at the puppy who seemed relaxed now. He jumped out of the hole and I followed, I looked around before climbing out all the way. I sighed "Those guys are crazy." I looked down at the puppy "Would you like to come back with me?"

The puppy looked up at me and wagged his tail. I grinned "Alright, let's go..." I thought for a minute about a name "Uh... Roki. That'll do for now." Roki barked in agreement.

**Hope you liked it, I know it wasn't as funny as the last chapters but I promise you the humor and *cough* romance *cough* will get better. I made Roki's personality the same as my dog Jalen's she literally does hold you hand with her mouth, it is soooooo cute ! ^-^ I love my little puppy! So I thought it would be neat to make Roki have the same type of personality, because my dog is quite a character! :) Please comment and leave ideas, I'm up for some! **

**-00Spirited Away00**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm on a role! I'll have another chapter done in a few days!**

"I'm hungry..." Yuki whined.

We all ignored him and kept walking, "How far away is this place?" Takeru asked.

"We should be there in a couple more hours." Alan said.

"Guys..." Yuki said again.

"This better be worth going to." Akari said with her arms crossed.

"Oh it is, the town is amazing!"

"Is it small like those towns in the Wizard of Oz?" Akari asked.

"What?" Ben asked.

"She means, are the houses super small and stuff?" I asked.

"Guys..."

"Oh no, I don't think so..." Ben said.

"Unless you guys live in mansions and think of a sprites living as pour." Collin said.

"No." Takeru said "I wish we lived in mansions though..." Me mumbled.

"Guys!"

Akari whipped around and hit Yuki in the head "We heard you the first time!"

"Well then I'll say it again! I'm hungry!"

"Good for you! Why should we care?"

"Because! Can't we sit down and have a break?"

"No! We don't have time, it won't be safe!"

"Can you two stop yelling?" Takeru asked, holding up his hands.

After I finally returned from out little adventure, I told the others what had happened. The Harvest Goddess said it would be good for us to get sent to Harvest City which is full of sprites like the rangers. I guess it would be okay, though we would stick out like soar thumbs.

Yuki screamed "If I don't eat soon, I'll eat that wolf right there!" He pointed at Roki.

I punched him "Don't even touch Roki!"

Roki growled at Yuki who was now on the ground. Yuki groaned "I want food! I'm starving!" His stomach growled "See!"

We heard another grumble and we stared at Akari who was now blushing "Uh..." She started.

Takeru sighed "Looks like we should find some food."

Roki whined and nudged me probably saying he was hungry too. I sighed and said "Alright..."

We found some bushes not too far away, I blew my whistle and some cows came by. I looked down at Roki who was wagging his tail. While the others were eating the berries, I milked one of the cows and dismissed them. I poured the milk in a little stone that could be used as a bowl and Roki started lapping it up. I smiled as I watched him "I wonder what I'll do when it is time for you to eat meat...? Hopefully your dad will be back to normal by then."

He looked up at me and barked for more. I sighed and poured the last of it "When you are finished you will have to wait till we get to the city for more food."

Takeru walked over and handed me some berries "Here... in case you are hungry..."

I smiled "Thanks." I popped a few of them into my mouth and ate. They were good, and I was hungry so I guess it was worth the stop. I looked over at Takeru who sat next to me, watching Roki "It is kinda sad about what happened to his family..."

I nodded "I'm sure we will get them back to normal, until then he seems okay with us."

Takeru nodded then he said "After this whole thing is over we will need to keep in touch."

I laughed "Yeah, I might need your info so I can call you guys and make sure that this all isn't a dream."

He suddenly pulled out a little piece of paper and a pen I blinked "You carry all that around, you seem pretty nifty."

He blushed and wrote down his email and handed it to me "Make sure you don't lose that."

"Right." I put it in my rucksack, next to my ocarina. "We should probably start heading on our way again."

"G-good idea..." He said and got up too.

I turned to Roki "Roki, let's go!"

Roki barked and followed me, the others got up once we came over and we were on our way again.

"What were you two doing?" Finn asked, nudging me.

I glared at him "Nothing, he came over to tell me we should get going."

"Then why did he give you that piece of pap-Gah!"

I stomped on Finn and kept him held in place with my boot "This is what you get for spying." I said while he was screaming.

"Get off! I'm sorry! Gah! I'm sorry! I won't- Gah! Do it again!"

I let go of him and said "He was giving me his contact info so we can keep in touch once this whole thing is over."

"So you guys can go on a date?" Finn mumbled.

My head snapped over at him and held up a rock "Repeat that?"

"Nothing..." He said shaking slightly.

As we got closer, I got chills and the hairs stood up on the back of my neck.

"Alan..." I whispered.

"I feel it too..." He responded to me.

"What?" Yuki asked in a mumble.

"One of them is following us." Finn said.

Roki growled, his hackles went up on his neck. "Continue walking..." I said "Be a bit quiet too, I want to listen..."

We all kept walking, Akari and Yuki made up a conversation while the rest of us listened. Suddenly I heard a popping noise and Yuki yelped and went to the ground. "Something hit my arm!"

We all got down "They have guns now?" Akari yelled.

I looked at Yuki's injury, it looked like something grazed him "Shoot..." I muttered. Takeru pulled up some rocks so we could hide I looked over "You are pretty good at that now."

He grinned "Tons of practice."

Roki walked up next to me and crouched down Akari crawled over to Yuki "Let me see your arm."

As she was healing it, I tried to peak over the rocks to see where the thing that hit Yuki came from. "_There is an alien behind those trees..._" A voice said, one I didn't recognize.

I looked around "Who said that?" I asked.

Everyone looked at me "Who said what? We didn't say anything." Takeru said.

"_A said that!_" A voice whined "_Down here_."

I looked down at Roki who was looking at me. I stared at him for a minute "No way..."

"What?" Akari asked.

Roki wagged his tail and said "_It looks like only you can hear me._"

"I can too!" Finn said.

I glanced away and sighed "Great... I can understand animals now too..."

Suddenly another pop went off and the huge rock in front of us chipped. We all sunk down lower, "Alright, so what were you saying Roki? We can talk about the whole... talking thing later."

"_There is an alien behind one of those trees over there._" He pointed using his nose, I peeked up and saw two tall trees about two yards away.

Finn got on my head and looked "One of us needs to go over there and surprise the enemy."

Yuki grinned "How about we throw one of them over there. One of you guys needs to volunteer though."

We all thought for a moment then most of us, even the sprites, looked at Collin and Edge. They looked at us, Edge quickly moved behind Collin and he gulped "I am not doing it!" Collin said quickly.

"Alright, how many of you think Collin should go?" Everyone raised their hands "Majority rules." He grabbed Collin and chucked him in the direction of the trees "We solute you brave sprite!" He yelled.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah you idiooooooots!" He screamed. He disappeared into the bushes and suddenly he came jumping out with some sort of item, I'm guessing was the gun. He came scrambling over to us and threw it at me "There... you... happy..." He puffed.

It did look like a gun, though it looked like one of those ones you would see in a cheesy old sci-fi film. I got up and held it at the trees "Come out!" I shouted.

Hamil came out, arms raised. "Shocker..." I muttered "It might have been a good idea to bring more back up Hamil."

He smirked "You don't even know how to work that device."

I looked at it for a moment, it had the same details as a regular gun, I quickly pushed in the rest of the ammo and heard a click and shot at a tree, a loud pop came out and bark flew from the tree. Hamil looked like he was going to pee himself. I smiled slightly "They have things like this on our planet."

He sighed and pulled out something that looked like a pen "Looks like I do need backup..." He clicked it and a light shone from the top.

"Shit..." I mumbled.

Suddenly he let out a yelp and I knew why, Roki had bitten his leg, and wasn't letting go. He ran around "Get this thing off me!" He yelled. He dropped the item and Finn quickly grabbed it. He tossed it to me and I quickly clicked it again and it turned off. I snapped it in half and tossed it aside. "We need to get going!" Alan snapped.

I looked over "Roki! Come!"

He let go of Hamil who was on the ground and ran over to me. Suddenly a black thing zoomed in front of Roki and he let out a yelp and flew backwards.

The black wolf laughed "_Pitiful... If this foolish creature would have listened to my spell, this would have not been the end of his life._"

Roki got up and growled "_You aren't dad, he doesn't talk like that..._"

The wolf glanced over at me, then I heard some popping noises.

"Hikari! Get down!" Takeru tackled me to the ground and some rocks quickly shielded us. I looked over and saw Gilligan holding up one of the gun things.

"Hey, how about you step away from her, she is my woman." He said smirking. He fired another round and some dirt flew up right by Takeru's feet. He jumped a foot backwards. The rocks fell back to the ground. I was about to get up when the wolf came right by me, holding Roki in his mouth. "I wouldn't move unless you want the puppy to get hurt."

I flopped back down on the ground, Akari and Yuki stood behind us, not moving either. Gill looked over at Hamil "Thank you for wasting my time. All it took was a little puppy to defeat you?"

Hamil hopped back up "I-I was only pretending."

Gilligan sighed and looked at me "Hand the weapon over."

I noticed the weapon in my hand and looked back up at Gilligan "Or hand it back to Mr. Hamil over there."

I glared at him for a few moments then chucked the gun at Hamil's head. He fell back down to the ground and the gun landed a few feet away from him, broken.

I looked back at Gilligan who stared at his fallen comrade then said "That is quite an arm you have. Then again, you could kick him and he will fall in defeat." He sighed "Looks like I will have to do this on my own." He held the gun back up at me.

I smirked "You are bluffing... as always..."

He held the gun down and knelt next to me "I suggest you be nice to me, because if I didn't turn up that time, you would have been eating blue flames from the Lieutenant."

I frowned when he put a finger under my chin, he smiled again "Next time I'll let her kill you if you keep up this attitude."

Suddenly Roki let out a snarl and bit his dad. The adult wolf howled and let go of Roki in the process. Gilligan mumbled something as he turned back to the adult wolf how was whining now. In the craziness of it all, I jumped up with the others and took off running. "Which way do we go?" Yuki shouted.

"Let's split up!" Akari said.

"What?" Finn said. But before he could object any further we all went different directions. I looked down at Roki "Are you okay?"

"_I'm fine, dad just surprised me that's all, he didn't hurt me._"

Finn zoomed by me "This is a horrible idea!"

"Shut up and run!" I said.

The forest came to a clearing and I came to a halt because of the huge cliff that was feet away from me. "Not good..." I mumbled.

I heard footsteps behind me and saw Gilligan again. Leave it to him to follow me... stalker. Gilligan looked over at the cliff behind us "Looks like you are trapped."

I held up a flame from my hand "Back off!"

"Yeah back off!" Collin said, though he had a gun in his hand.

"Where did you get that?" We both asked at the same time.

"I took it from him when he wasn't paying attention." He loaded the gun and held it at Gilligan "Now say hello to my little friend."

"Collin carefu-" I was interrupted by a bunch of pops.

Gilligan jumped out of the way and said "Watch it! Those devices are sensitive!"

"I-I can't stop it!" Collin yelled and the ammo pelted ever where.

Finn flew higher in the air out of range. I kept my head down. Suddenly some of the ammo came my way and I had to walk backwards to avoid it. Then I tripped.

"Uh..." I managed to say. This felt really familiar, I apparently had bad karma when it came to cliffs.

Next thing I knew someone grabbed me and we were falling. It seemed to last forever then we ended up in ice cold water. I huge current hit me and pulled me deeper in the water. I quickly swam upward until I felt air hit me and I breathed in. I realized where I was, we had fallen in a river many feet below. The current tried to get me underwater again but I continued to stay a float as the river swept us away. And by us I meant Gilligan was with me. I realized this and noticed he was unconscious. I thought for a moment "Shoot..." I was being too nice, he owed me. I quickly grabbed him and kept him afloat with me. I looked around for anything to grab onto on the shores. Suddenly, a fallen tree caught my eye and I used the current to swim toward it. I grabbed onto a branch and held onto Gilligan at the same time. When the current relaxed a bit, I pulled us closer to shore. I relaxed when my feet felt the rocky bottom, I put Gilligan's arm around my neck and dragged him to dry land. I collapsed also from the exhaustion. I looked up, the surroundings were completely different than from before. There were multiple issues with this, 1: I had no clue where we were and how I was going to find the others. 2: I was stuck with Gilligan.

**There will be a ton of GillxHikari scenes in the next chapter, you are welcome! ^_^ Please comment!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	12. Chapter 12

**Next Chapter! ^-^ Some of the other stories might take a while, cause being the idiot I am, I choose to do multiple stories at once. My goal is to finish some of them before I can move on to other stories with GillxHikari and some other couples. Anyway enjoy!**

I looked up at the cliffs, trying to see if there was any way up. I knew there would be no stairs but part of me was praying some would appear. I sighed and sat back down, looking at Gilligan who was still unconscious. I got up and started making a little fire pit. The water was freezing and the temperature wasn't going to be any better tonight. When I finished I sat down. I tired creating a little flame with my fingers but nothing came out. I guess when you are wet, that ability goes away. I sighed "This will be fun."

I heard Gilly groan and he got up slowly, he looked around and blinked several times. "Someone is finally awake..." I mumbled.

"What happened?..."

"We fell off a cliff, landed in a river, I dragged you to safety, and now we are kinda stuck down here."

"Have you tried your little rocket ability...?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Doesn't work when I'm wet... and it looks like it will rain soon... soooo we are going to need to find another way up." I got up _I made that fire pit for nothing... _I thought. He looked up at the sky then back down, after a few moments he got up "Well... we might as well get going."

I looked at him "What? You know a way back?"

"No, but is it better to sit here, or should we at least find a way to get back?"

I got up "Fine, but I'm going my own way." I turned and started walking.

"Why are you walking downstream?" He asked.

I turned "Huh?"

"We obviously came from that direction, meaning we have to go upstream to find where we landed. It makes no sense going downstream or else you would get even more lost."

My cheeks heated and I mumbled "I... knew that..."

He smirked "Right..." We walked over to me "You just didn't want to follow me right?"

His smirk made me want to punch him, I pushed passed him and said "Let's go..." As we continued walking, his pace seemed to increase until he was a few feet ahead of me. I noticed him glancing up at the sky every once and a while.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked.

He looked like he was going to say something but then he shook his head and said "Nothing." And then he continued walking.

After another few moments I looked at the sky, the clouds continued to darken and I heard thunder, it wasn't loud yet but it was going to. _Is he afraid he is going to melt or some- _I stopped that thought. I remembered Alan saying something about the aliens not being able to be in the rain. I wondered what it did to them, he seemed fine with regular water from the river. As we continued walking, the thunder got closer. I saw some trees not too far away "Do you want to sit over there?" I asked. He stopped and turned to me, then followed my point to the trees "That will due for now..." He muttered. He walked over to them and went farther in, the farther in the trees we went, the darker it got. Finally I could barely see anything. I stopped "What the..." I muttered. I felt and hand grab me, I yelped and landed on the ground. I scrambled back up "Relax, its me." I heard Gilligan say. His hand grabbed my wrist again and I sat down, next to him sadly. Right then, I heard rain pouring down. I looked up and saw a bit of light in between the trees which relaxed me slightly. Gilly seemed to relax a bit as well. I glanced over at him "So why can't you be out in the rain?"

He glanced over at me, my eyes adjusted enough to see a look on his face.

I sighed "They don't leave me in the dark, the sprites tell me that you guys never seem to be around while it's raining."

"Ah..." He looked up then said "Water on this planet...isn't very good for us. It's too pure I mean..."

"You fell in the river and you are fine."

He looked over at me "Really? Then why are we walking when I could have obviously teleported out of here and leave you alone to fend for yourself?"

I blinked then smiled "You wouldn't do that to me anyway."

He looked away from me and huffed "Anyway... rain from here can kill us if we are in it long enough."

"That stinks."

"How?"

I smiled "Rain is a great thing to have. Sometimes it is fun to be caught in a middle of a rain storm. Also, it is because of rain that plants and other animals are alive. Without rain, everything wouldn't be around, not even us."

He just stared at me for a minute, then he looked up at the light in between the trees "Coming from a human that's amazing."

I glared at him "Why do you people keep saying that?"

"Because of how you treat your planet. From what I was told, your planet is in pretty bad shape. All the humans there don't care much for it. You are just as bad as us."

"No, you are wrong about that."

"Hm?"

"There are people on Earth that work hard to make sure our planet is healthy. We recycle products, and there are people coming up with better ideas for making transportation healthier. Even though there are some people who don't care about it, there are just as much people that help the planet."

"Are you one of those people?" He asked.

I smiled "I walk to school a lot more than I ever drive a car, I recycle cans and plastic any time I can, also I have a garden I planted all by myself in my backyard."

"Wow a garden, that makes a difference..." He said.

I glared at him again "It does! Planting more plants helps the environment, plus I planted lots of fruits and veggies so my parents don't need to go out and waist car fuel to go to the stupid grocery store." I sounded like such an eco freak.

"Wow, interesting..." He said still looking at the sky. I noticed he had not once looked at me.

I thought about what he said earlier "You said you guys are like us, does that mean your planet isn't doing well? Is that why you guys are here?"

He didn't say anything, which gave me a clear answer. I sighed "What makes you think, coming here will do anything to help your planet?"

"You can ask our boss about that one, even I'm left in the dark about why we are here. I only know a little bit of info."

"And that is?"

"We received info of the four of you humans crashing here, obviously that doesn't happen naturally. We came to the conclusion that you were sent here by someone, or something..."

"That thing is the Harvest God."

I remembered the Harvest Goddess talking about him "Why are you concerned about him?"

"He can help us with our planet. Our boss heard about him and that is why we came here."

I was quiet for a moment "You gotta be kidding me?"

"What?" He finally looked over at me.

I jumped up "That is all you guys wanted? Why are you causing such a huge fuss then huh? God this is so stupid!" I yelled while stomping around, through this Gilly was just watching me. I whipped around to him "Why could you have just said 'Oh we are here to see the Harvest God, is he home?' Not barge in here and start an all out war."

"It isn't like I planned for us to barge in like that, that is how our boss made us ask."

"What?"

He sighed "Our boss' goal is to kidnap the Harvest God, as well as you four. The Harvest God sustains life on this planet, you four also have abilities that can help our planet as well."

"So you are willing to harm the ones on this planet just so your planet can continue to live?"

He frowned, as if I made it sound horrible enough, he looked the other way "You humans would want to do the same thing if your planet was about to be destroyed."

"What?"

His glare moved to me "Our planet is on the verge of collapse, if we don't get him soon, everyone will be killed on our planet! That is why we are here, the three of us decided to be part of this because we don't want to lose everything we have there! What would you humans do if Earth was going to be destroyed soon, and there was a glimpse of hope still left, a being that could easily bring back your planet? Regardless of other causes, would you rather have your planet be saved and another destroyed?" He was now standing up, fists clenched. I was shocked to see him angry.

I didn't look at him, I stared at the ground "I would rather die than live finding out that a whole other planet died because of us. Living knowing a whole other planet was destroyed because of our selfish needs isn't something I, or any of us would want to live with. Especially if it is a planet with other life like this one on it."

He laughed "Fine then what should we do than huh?"

"Fix it yourselves." I snapped "If it is like Earth, you should have seen this coming, you still have time to do the right thing and save your planet."

I saw his fists clench tighter "Events are already occurring, signs."

"So you are basically desperate now..." I mumbled "To the point where you want another planet full of life to die, just so you guys can screw up again..."

I flinched when he grabbed me "Don't make it sound like that! We have to complete this, I have to complete this! If we don't we have to watch as the planet gets destroyed, I don't wish to see that!"

His eyes were determined, this was a completely different side of him. "Do you have family there?" I simply asked.

He cringed and let go of me, he turned around and looked at the sky again "I... don't have a family. For a while now I haven't... that is why I need to prove my worth to them..."

I thought for a moment about what he meant "Your family abandoned you?"

He made a small laugh "Basically yes. In order for them to take me back I need to complete this... though even if we fail, it isn't like I'd miss them..."

"Did they say they would take you back?"

"...No, but if you think about it... if you return a hero, that usually says for itself what people think of you."

"But then... wouldn't they just like you because you are... famous in a way, not for who you are."

"Heh... better than nothing whatsoever..." He turned to meet my gaze slightly "That is why nothing you say will change my mind... we are determined to do this. If you don't like it then fine, we can continue fighting."

I looked down at the ground for a second then sighed "My friends live here, I can't let you destroy this planet... even if you guys need this Harvest God for the sake of your planet."

He did a small laugh again "I knew you would say that." He turned around again.

I hated the fact that I felt sorry for him. I did a mental sigh and walked over to him and hugged him from behind. He stiffened for a moment.

I knew I was blushing "You better not be faking this or I'm going to beat you up."

He chuckled and turned around, then he actually hugged me "Thank you..." He murmured.

* * *

"Is it still raining?" He asked as I walked back over to him.

I sighed, I was soaked again "Yep, no way it will be going any time soon."

I sat down next to him, he moved a way slightly, I glared at him "What?"

"Sorry, you are wet, I can't get close to you... and you smell a little."

I glared at him and threatened to touch him. He smirked but at the same time he backed away. I heard some more thunder, it was louder than ever.

"So... what things are in your garden?"

"Like I said, fruits, veggies, flowers, I planted some trees as well a bit ago. I was just about to plant some new flowers I got when I was sent here."

"Can you be a bit more descriptive?" He asked.

"Sorry. I have carrots, peppers, cucumbers, tomatoes. I planted some plum, peach, and apple trees. I planted a few herbs to, as for flowers there are a bunch. I planted sunflowers, morning glories, daisies, lavender, lilacs, carnations, and a lot more. My friends make fun of me and say I have a green thumb..." I giggled.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"Oh... it means I'm good at growing things."

"That is stupid..."

I didn't respond to that "Do you have any types of plants where you are?"

"No."

"None? Not even grass?"

He shook his head "That's how screwed we are. When I was younger, I learned that we haven't had plants for fifteen years, that messes up your planet pretty quickly."

"I can't imagine you being a kid..." I said while thinking about it "Guess you could have been... you were probably adorable then and then suddenly..." I waved in his face "... This happened."

He glared at me "You probably were never cute to begin with."

"Ooooh good combat! You are saying that even though you've flirted with me ever since we first met and you have called me cute before."

"When?"

"Several times, I'll point it out the next time you say it." I said while winking, he blushed and looked down. "Hah, you are blushing again! Admit you do have a crush on me!" I pointed.

"I don't... there is a reason I don't... or two at least..."

"Which are...?"

"You are human and you are... a B cup I think, I go for at least a D-" I kicked him in the groin before he could finish. He let out a groan and fell on the ground "Why would you kick me there?"

"Because you called me flat."

"I didn't-"

"You did!" I slapped him across the head.

"You are a cheap shot." He groaned.

I laughed "If you ever want to get a girl to like you, you will need to not say things like that. Also, be lucky you said that to me and not that Lunarie girl, or else she would roast you."

He got up and took a few deep breaths "Fine... then what do I have to say to a girl?"

"Uh... well... if I had a boyfriend, I would like him to compliment me, even on little things. I think all girls like that..."

"You've never had a boyfriend before?" He asked.

"Well... I kinda did... though he ended up being a jerk..." I trailed off.

"Compliment them huh?..." He murmured, looking at something, I couldn't tell what though, he was just staring off. Suddenly his eyes snapped back at me and he grabbed my hand and moved closer toward my face.

"Eh..." I mumbled. His face was inches from mine, he looked pretty serious.

Suddenly he smiled slightly and said "Your eyes are very beautiful, I've never seen anything like them."

My face was on fire and I felt dizzy "Uh..."

"Like that?" He asked. He let go of my hand and I fell backwards.

I fell on the ground with a thud "Ow..." I mumbled.

He laughed "I guess it did work."

"You are a cruel alien..." I got up and rubbed my head "But you did get the hang of it, make sure you are serious though when you are saying that to an actual girl you like."

I saw him blush slightly and looked to the side, he murmured something that I thought I didn't hear right, I though I heard him say "I wasn't lying." But I could be wrong. My face still felt hot though. I looked away and mumbled "I'm going to get some sleep, I'm tired..."

He glanced over "Alright, I'll join you in a bit." He chuckled when he saw my face turn red again.

"Don't make that sound dirty you perv." I chucked a stick at him and laid in a soft patch of grass. My face was still on fire so I couldn't sleep, not to mention my heart wouldn't stop thudding. I took a deep breath again and closed my eyes.

**Hope you liked it! Please comment and feel free to leave ideas :)**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tada! Next chapter! Enjoy :)**

I woke up to some light hitting my face, once again I thought I was in my own room but then a remembered everything that happened. I sighed and opened my eyes. _Why am I a bit higher off the ground? _I thought. My eyes suddenly got wider as I realized what... or who I was laying on. I slowly moved my head up and saw Gilly still sleeping, I felt my face heat up quickly. I needed to get off of him before he would wake up and make fun of me for it. What if he was fake sleeping though and wanting to see if I would freak out? I listened for a moment, his breathing was slow meaning he was still sound asleep. I glanced up one more time and slowly moved off of him. I glanced back at him to make sure he was still sleeping then I sighed in relief. Suddenly something grabbed my ankle and I screamed and kicked in the process.

* * *

Gilligan sat their glaring at me while holding his nose which was now bloody. I scratched my head "Again... sorry about that... But why would you do that anyway?" I asked.

"I woke up after you got off me and saw you leaving, I grabbed your leg to get your attention and that is when you started to kick me in the face!"

I held my breath "You... You knew I was laying on top of you."

He gave me a look as if I was stupid "Yeah, you were clinging to me the whole night, it would be stupid if I didn't realize you were sleeping on top of me."

I scratched my head again then paused "Do you hear that?" I asked.

"What?" He asked while wiping the remaining blood from his face.

"There isn't more rain."

He paused for a moment "Yeah..."

He got up along with me and made our way out of the trees. I blinked a few times as my eyes adjusted to the sun light. Gilly groaned and also blinked several times.

I smirked "Looks like you are too used to your sunglasses."

He acted like he ignored that joke, he suddenly looked very focused on something "Strange..." He mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"My powers aren't working..." He said "No matter what I can't teleport out of here."

"You were going to ditch me?" I suddenly asked.

He glanced over "No." He suddenly held up his hand... with my hand in it "You would've gone too."

"When did you...?" I trailed off. I pulled away _I'm blushing again..._

Gilly smiled slightly then glanced upward "We should head upstream now... at least until we find a way to climb back up."

"Right." I followed him as he started walking.

* * *

My stomach growled suddenly, Gilly turned around "What was that?"

"My stomach... I'm starving..." I mumbled. Gill raised an eyebrow then turned back around and continued walking. "What you don't eat?" I asked.

"No, I do, but not the same things you eat."

"I'm not going to ask..." I mumbled. I didn't want him telling me he ate raw meat or grease or something that made me cringe. "So you are basically not hungry?"

"I'm fine." He said.

I stared at him while walking, something was definitely on his mind if he wasn't making fun of me. "So uh... what is up with Lunarie having a crush on you?"

He made a sound, I think it was a groan "Please don't mention that..."

"Well I know you would be annoyed by her... but she isn't always like that is she?"

"Mostly... if she isn't enraged, she is flirting with me... though I don't know if that is flirting or sexual harassment. She has tried to kiss me and try other things like that on me since we were younger."

"You two were friends since you were little?" I asked.

I saw him grimace "No... not even friends really... I saved her once and she has hooked onto to me ever since, she is like a annoying itch that never seems to leave."

I laughed at that one then said "So she is obviously not your type then."

"Obviously... And what is with you and asking me about girlfriends? You want to be some sort of counselor for me or something?"

"No... I just wanted to start a conversation with you that's all, considering you look like you need some cheering up."

He finally looked back at me for a moment and looked forward again "I am really that out of it?" He sighed "I'm just wondering what is wrong with me here... I can't do anything... teleport, summon some animals, anything like that. It is as if this place is keeping me from doing anything." He glanced over at me "Same with you right?"

"Huh?"

"You can't summon fire right?"

"Oh uh... I never thought of using it now..." I focused for a moment "I don't feel anything... you are right. It is like something is blocking my powers..."

"You never tried until now?" He asked while staring at me, he smirked "What? Did you not want to leave me here, so you decided to not try them out?"

I glared at him "No, I was soaking wet most of last night, and they are still new to me so I forget about it sometimes."

He laughed and turned back around "Cute." He mumbled.

"Ah Hah!" I jumped and pointed at him.

He jumped out of surprise and whipped around at me "What?"

"You just said that I was cute!"

"I said 'cute' as in your statement was cute."

"That counts." He hit me on the head and went on his way.

After about another two hours of walking, I heard a grumble. We both stopped and I stared at him "Are you hungry now?" I asked.

"Not really..."

"Your stomach says otherwise." I glanced over at the river and peered in. The water was a bit shallower in this section, it probably only went waist deep. I saw some fish swimming downstream and grinned "Found some food." I took off my boots.

"How are we going to cook them though?" He asked me.

"I know how to start a fire anyway... plus I'm sure I can find some rocks that can make a spark around here." I started walking into the water, I only went knee deep though.

"Don't get caught in the current, I'm not going to help you this time." He said and sat down while folding his arms watching me.

"I won't." I said. I stood still in the water and glanced around. I saw a fish swim toward me I got ready and quickly grabbed it. I missed and instead I ended up losing my footing and falling into the water. I got up and I heard Gilly laughing like crazy. I blushed and tried to ignore him. I got up again and focused, I needed to be patient. I saw a few go past me and then I saw a big one go straight at me. I grabbed it, this time I actually did grab it, but it didn't want to go without a fight. It started squirming in my hand, I started losing my balance again and fell, but I didn't let go of it. I quickly sprung back up with the fish in my hands, still flopping around. I ran back to the little shore where Gilly was sitting. He looked red in the face from laughing. "Good job..." He said.

"You want to go in there and give it a try?"

"No."

"Then shut up and let me do my own thing." I dropped this fish "Can you set up a fire for me when I'm done?"

"Sure." He was still holding in some laughs.

I whipped around and went back in the water. This time I caught another fish and didn't have as much trouble. When the fire pit was all set up, I found some spark rocks and lit it. "I get the bigger fish." I said.

He glared at me "Why?"

"Because I did all the work while you laughed at me." I shook some of the water from my hair.

"...Fine." He said.

When the fish was done we started eating, I dug into mine, I was starving. Gilly looked at his for a moment and finally he took a bite. "Is it good?" I asked.

"It... fine..." He said and then continued eating. I smiled and finished the rest of mine. Once he was done, he got up "We should start walking again."

"Righty then..." I got up and got some water to pour on the fire then I slipped my shoes back on.

* * *

"So when did you and Lunarie meet?" I asked.

"Like I said before, when we were kids I saved her."

"What happened?"

"She almost got hit by a machine, I pushed her out of the way." He pulled up his sleeve and showed a huge scar on his arm "Though I wasn't so lucky. I almost lost this arm..." He trailed off after that sentence.

"How did they fix it?"

"They didn't. Our planet... doesn't have that good of medical treatment. They can fix most things, but injuries that effect your entire limb, they just bandage up and leave it to see if it will heal correctly, if not they cut it off."

"Why would they do that?" I asked.

He paused for a moment "Our planet's punishment is severe, if you do something they let you learn on your own by the effects of it. I wasn't supposed to save Lunarie and as punishment they didn't treat my arm."

"But... you did the right thing... why would they-"

"Don't ask me, that is something I can never figure out. " Gilligan's focus was distant, like he was staring at something beyond what I could see.

"Was that the reason your parents abandoned you?"

He didn't say anything which gave me the answer. I glanced at the ground "Sorry..."

"It is fine..." He mumbled. He was quiet for a few moments then asked "What is your family like?"

I looked up, he was glancing over at me "Oh... uh... well I have a mom, dad, and a younger brother."

"Be descriptive." He said.

"Ok then... My dad works at a huge technology company so I don't see him very often, though he does now come home early so he can eat dinner with us. My mom is a pre-school teacher,part time, when she is at home she tends to help us with stuff and also talk with us about our school day. While we are on summer break she likes to plan fun little family trips. Sometimes we go to the beach, other times the city, one time we actually went to Europe for two weeks which was exciting. My brother is six years old, he is a pain but then again so is every other younger sibling. He really likes going outside, one time he actually went outside during a huge thunderstorm with some of his friends which scared my parents to death. He ended up coming back soaked and muddy and he was grinning like he did nothing wrong. I actually think you would be best friends with him cause he likes making fun of me just as much as you do."

Gilly did a small laugh "Your family sounds interesting."

"What about yours?"

"I have nothing really interesting to tell you about them, only that most of the time they were out somewhere, and if they were home they wouldn't really pay attention to me. I didn't have any siblings or friends either, Lunarie I kind of consider a friend considering she was one of the only ones who paid attention to me... even if it was annoying. Her and Hamil are considered more of my family in a way. Besides that there has been no one else that I really think of as important to me."

"Oh..." Why did I feel disappointed when he said that?

He smiled slightly at me for some reason then tilted his head to look up. "We are close... If we try and climb up there our powers might be restored."

"Right." I glanced around "We might need to just climb somewhere, it isn't like there is going to be a random staircase somewhere."

"Fair enough." We walked over to a part of the cliff. "Ladies first." He said with a smirk on his face. I glared at him then got a grip on some of the rocks and started climbing. He sighed suddenly "Too bad... you are wearing shorts under your skirt."

I threw a small rock at him and he snickered. As we climbed I was tempted to see how high we were, though that would probably make me freak out. "Are you still there or did you fall?" I asked.

"Very funny, I'm here." I heard him say.

After a bit i misplaced my footing and accidentally looked down "Uh..."

Gilly glanced up at me "What?"

I started breaking into a cold sweat "I'm scared of heights..."

"And yet you can fly! Just keep climbing." He snapped.

"Wh-What if I fall?" I muttered.

"I'll grab you before you do." He said.

"That is very reassuring." I said sarcastically. Suddenly, I saw him climb up next to me. He looked over at me 'I'm serious, I will catch you okay?" His voice was stern.

I blinked a few times then nodded "R-Right..." I looked back up, not too far now. We both continued climbing. Suddenly I lost my grip and I slipped. I started screaming as I felt myself fall. After a few moments I heard someone say "Why are you screaming?" I stopped and noticed I wasn't falling anymore, I glanced up and saw Gilly holding my arm "Told you." He said. I glanced down again at the drop, I cringed. Gilly looked up, "Considering it isn't that much farther now..." He suddenly pulled me up, but at a faster speed. Next thing I knew, I was launched in the air and Gilly let go. I started screaming again and then landed with a thud on some grass. "Ow..." I muttered. I opened my eyes and realized that Gilly had thrown me up so I landed on the peak again. I peaked back down and saw him still climbing. He glanced up at me and smirked "Bet you didn't know I was that strong huh?"

"That didn't seem to surprise me as much as I thought." I said and smiled. He was almost up when I heard a crack and Gilly lost his footing. I quickly grabbed a root that was nearby and caught his arm. He winced suddenly then glanced up at me. I grimaced at the pain in my arms, he was heavy. He suddenly frowned "Let go."

I shook my head and pulled with all my might to help him up. "Unless you want to go down with me you should let go." He snapped.

"Shut up..." I mumbled.

"If you drop me now, you will get rid of one less alien." He said.

I quickly looked at him, he was dead serious a frowned back at him "I said shut up, I'm sure you don't want to die right now so hurry up and grab onto the cliff again and stop being a freaking dead weight!" I snapped.

His gaze continued to meet mine, finally he grabbed onto the side again which helped me lift him up. When he got up all the way I laid on my back exhausted. Gilligan looked over at me "You could've taken my offer on having me die to make things easier on you... why didn't you?"

I glanced over at him and smiled slightly "For three reasons. 1: I thought you were joking. 2: I wanted to make up for all the times you saved me. And 3: You are my friend." My smile grew "I don't want my friends to die for some stupid reason."

He stared at me with a stunned expression, I also thought he was blushing for a moment, then he looked over at something, I didn't know what and said "Thank you."

I sat up and looked around "I wonder where my friends are..." I mumbled.

"They are close by." Gilly said still looking somewhere else "That wolf puppy you have found your scent... they should be here soon."

"Are your powers back?"

"Seems like it." He got up "I should go then... there will be trouble if your friends find me with you."

I got up too and looked over at him "I'm guessing this will be one of the last times we will be allies... in a way."

"Most likely." He said... I thought he sounded sad when he said this.

I looked down at the ground for a moment "Can I ask you something..."

He glanced over at me "What?"

"If your planet didn't think of you as a hero for saving Lunarie... what makes you think they will think of you as a hero for saving your planet?"

He didn't look at me, but his eyes seemed to grow bigger all of a sudden, he didn't say anything either.

"Hikari! Are you here?" I heard a voice call.

I continued to look at Gilligan, he finally looked at me I smiled finally and said "Thank you for saving me yesterday."

He smiled slightly and nodded, then he quickly disappeared. I sighed then headed for where the voices of my friends were at.

**Hope you liked it, most likely because of plot, there won't be as much GillxHikari moments for a little bit, but don't worry! Hikari will start realizing her feelings for Gilly next chapter and there will be more action coming up. Thank you for reading and please comment! I also have a small issue... from last chapter I said there was a main villain... I am having issues with who the villain should be. Should it be another Harvest Moon character... or should it be just a random character I made up...? Feel free to give me ideas for this cause I am kinda stuck with that one. I promise I'll upload another one soon! I have a bunch of ideas so I should be able to write quicker :)**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy!**

It was difficult to explain what happened when Gilly and I fell from the cliff. I ended up just telling them that he was cocky and told me their plan to capture the Harvest God to save their planet, he then left me to fend for myself and I ended up back tracking and climbing up the cliff, that is when I heard them. We all went back to heading toward the sprite city. Yuki glanced at Alan "So what do we do? Warn the Harvest God?"

"He doesn't appear very often, we haven't seen him in years."

Finn flew around all panicky "This is not good! What happens if they do get him? We are in so much trouble!"

"The Harvest God is very strong, I think it will take more than just three aliens to kidnap him."

"Four..." I corrected "The leader..."

"Right four..." Alan said.

"But they have captured the Harvest Goddess before..." Edge sniffled.

"What?" Takeru, Akari, Yuki, and I asked at the same time.

"Oh well... about a year ago they tried to capture the Harvest Goddess..." Alan said nervously.

We all looked at the sprites who were standing there "We are in trouble..." Akari muttered.

"That is why you four must get stronger." Alan finally said. We continued walking and as it grew a bit darker I saw some lights on the horizon.

"_I smell other small sprites..._" Roki said.

"That's the city over there, we should be there in a bit." Ben said.

I grinned when I saw the lights, it reminded me of home almost. The others seemed to think that too by the look on their faces.

* * *

We all stared at the huge sign in front of the city it was bright and big and said **Harvest City**. "Is this small to you?" Collin asked.

"Not even..." Takeru said.

"It's bigger than Tokyo..." Akari muttered.

"It's bigger than Japan itself." Yuki muttered.

Akari hit him "A bit over exaggerated..."

The city was huge, though we kinda caught everyones attention, all the sprites walking around looked up at us and then they started to follow us. "This is awkward..." Akari muttered while looking around nervously.

"Just follow us." Alan said.

They lead us to this castle "Wow... there is a whole city... and then a random castle in the middle of it all." Yuki muttered.

"I think it is kinda neat... its a bit of modern and classic mixed together." Takeru said.

The castle was huge on the inside "Why do you guys need this much room?" Akari asked.

"We like our homes to be roomy." Collin joked.

I glanced around the place, it was like a castle from a fairy tale, then again this whole place seemed like a something out of a storybook. I glanced backwards, all the sprites were still following us. We made it to a huge door and inside was this very old looking sprite with a crown on his head. He looked over at us when he saw us coming. We stopped in front of his throne, the Sprite rangers quickly went in front of him. Everything was quiet all of a sudden, the four of us glanced around nervously. The king got up and walked over to the six sprites "It is... nice to see all of you again." He said.

Alan looked up and smiled "It is nice to see you too King. We bring news from the Harvest Goddess."

"I am sure you have as well as ah... guests." He glanced over at us then back to them "What news do you bring?"

"There is confirmation that the aliens are attacking our planet in order to gain the Harvest King." Alan said. Followed by that everyone behind us started whispering.

"Is that so... and what are these four beings doing here? Are they part of the alien's group?"

"No sir, they were sent to us by the Harvest God himself, this is what Harvest Goddess has said. They are here to defeat the aliens and bring peace to the planet."

"And to get back home." Yuki muttered. Akari kicked him "Shut up you idiot."

"Very well then." The king made his way to us "What is your ah... names?"

"I'm Takeru, nice to meet you."

"Yuki."

"My name is Akari."

"And I am Hikari."

"Very nice... and ah... where are you from?"

"Earth sir." Akari said.

"Is that so? You must've traveled pretty far to get here."

"Actually, we came here in an instant almost sir." I said.

The King raised an eyebrow "Really? That is amazing, Earth is several galaxies away from here, I would thing it would take decades... no... centuries to get here."

We all stared at him Yuki groaned "Does that mean when we get home it will be like Planet of the Apes?"

"No." We said to him.

The King chuckled "I must say it definitely was the Harvest God who brought you here. Only he can preform such miracles." The king looked over at the crowd "You do well and treat these four children kindly, they our the heroes He has foretold."

Suddenly the crowd cheered loudly "What were they going to do to us if we weren't the heroes?" Akari asked while sweating a bit.

"Probably kill us..." Yuki muttered also sweating.

"No, they wouldn't do that." I said.

"We are out numbered though..." Yuki muttered.

Finn flew up to us "You guys are most likely going to be treated like royalty here!"

Yuki and Akari suddenly grinned, there eyes sparkling almost. Takeru and I stared at them "Wanna bet these two are going to be a couple by the end of this trip?" I asked.

"I'm not going to bet because I know you will win." He said with a laugh. "But if not that, they might just annoy the heck out of each other."

I did a small laugh, this place was going to be interesting.

* * *

I turned in my bed at some light hit my face. _Morning already? It felt like I went to sleep seconds ago? I guess I must've been tired..._ I thought as I turned to find a more comfortable spot to sleep _Just a few more minutes sounds nice..._ I opened my eyes for a moment to see a pair of blue ones meet mine. I closed my eyes again, then they snapped wide open "Eh..." Gilly was laying there next to me, though something was weird, he wasn't and alien... he was human... and he was shirtless! He smiled when he saw me "Good morning."

My eyes suddenly snapped open to see me laying in bed in my room the sprites had prepared for me, Akari was sleeping next to me and snoring. It was still dark outside "A dream..." I muttered. My heart was fluttering and I was positive I was beet red. _Why was I actually excited when I saw him? _I thought. _I mean... yeah he is my friend... but I shouldn't get that excited about waking up and seeing him laying there next to me. And what was I doing dreaming about him... I mean... yeah he was human... and shirtless... _My brain went blank for a moment then I suddenly slammed my pillow in my face "Shnap ouw ov it!" I muttered through pillow. I hit my head with it a few times. I took a few deep breaths then _Why did I think he was cute in that dream for a second there? Why do I think he is cute anyway? He just flirts with me to annoy me... plus he is a huge jerk... _Right after I thought that I remembered when he smiled at me before he disappeared, I slammed the pillow in my face again. _There was that one time! One time he actually smiled at me! He is the enemy too, I can't fall for the enemy! He probably was aiming for me to do this so I won't fight him later. _I then thought about what he told me about his planet _He is just doing this to save his planet... even though they were cruel to him..._ I sighed and stared at the ceiling... frowning slightly _Even if he liked me... he wouldn't be able to live on my planet... that would be hard to cover up... and weird... _My eyes started watering, I was falling in love with the enemy... that is something I couldn't deny.

* * *

"Ah, that was a great sleep! I haven't had my own bed in a while..." Akari looked over at me "How did you sleep Hikari?"

I moved the pillow from my face "Good..." I sighed, even though I didn't sleep after the dream I had.

"Wow, you are all red, are you okay?"

"Yeah." I said "I'll be fine."

She grinned then went over to where she folded her clothes "Are you ready for some practice today?"

"Yep." I rubbed my eyes.

"I'm hoping I can get strong enough to kick that Lunarie girl's butt, it is payback for when she ambushed me." Akari said with a smirk "She will never see it coming."

"Won't you need water to get her?"

"That is what I'm hoping to learn, I'm gonna see if Ben has any ideas to find out who has the water element, one of us does obviously."

"You are going to need to work on healing too, that is going to be very useful."

"I know, but I want to do more than just help people, I feel like I'm useless."

"You aren't, if any of us gets injured you can help. What if Takeru gets really injured, you can help him so we can continue fighting." I grabbed my clothes.

"Still... I wanna kick alien butt." She said grinning.

"Their are only four..."

"One for each of us." She grinned.

I smiled and slid on my boots, I heard a thud and Roki came running in "Hi Roki." I smiled.

"_The annoying one threatened to eat me._" Roki whined suddenly and jumped into my hands.

"Who? Yuki?"

"I didn't do anything!" Yuki yelled through the hallway. He ran in "I was just kidding."

I walked over to him and hit him on the head "No threatening to hit the puppy." I said.

"Why are you red?" He asked.

I glared at him "I don't know..." I muttered.

Takeru peaked into the room "Ready guys?" He asked.

Akari nodded "Yep!"

"The king wants to talk to us first though... I guess it's about the whole attack plan."

When we made it to the room the King was in, the others were already there.

"Hey guys!" Finn said. He stared at me when he saw me "Why are you all-"

"I'm fine..." I groaned and glanced over at the others "So what's up?"

"We are making plans." Alan said.

"For the attack on the aliens." Ben finished.

"When are we going to attack?" Takeru asked.

"We will attack a month from now. We have data on where they will be located."

"That is pretty soon don't you think?" Akari asked.

"It is either that or they attack us first." Ben said.

"You all will also need to find out who ah... is fighting who..." The king said "We will ah... assist you when you need it."

"We will plan that when the Harvest Goddess arrives." Alan said.

"She is coming too?" Yuki said with a grin on his face.

"Yes, she said she will come here in a few days." Finn said.

We all smiled slightly, the fact that Harvest Goddess was coming seemed to relieve the four of us slightly. She was the one who would most likely give us encouragement to fight.

"Right then..." Ben got up "So we all have a month to prepare, we might as well start training. That means us too Rangers, we need to back these guys up."

"Back up? No..." Alan grinned "We are joining them because they are part of our team, all of us are the Sprite Rangers."

"Agreed!" The others said.

I looked at the other three who were smiling as well, we were all determined to save this planet. I smiled finally "Okay then let's get some training done."

"Right!" Yuki launched his fist in the air "Let's get ready to kick alien butt!"

"I agree!" Collin laughed.

We all walked out of the castle, I looked up at the sky for a moment, even if Gilligan and the others are just trying to save their planet I couldn't let them harm this one.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Told you guys I was gonna write quicker ;) next one shouldn't take too long either. Please comment, I still need a few more suggestions for the bad guy... it is starting to sound like I'm going to make up a main villain, hope that is okay. Anyway... now I am going to bed cause I'm tired... Night!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	15. Chapter 15

"What exactly happens if I get hit my Lunarie's blue fire?" I asked while looking at some of my outfit upgrades, I was wearing my usual uniform but I was wearing new boots, new gloves, and a new hairband.

"The boots and gloves have chips in them with Akari's healing aura that will heal your injuries if she attacks you, but your fire should be strong enough to be immune to those effects. All you have to worry about now is how hard her punches are." Ben said "Also the headband will help focus your powers into something much stronger."

I grinned, the others had upgrades too, Akari had a headband that was similar to mine while Yuki and Takeru had headbands on.

"This is going to bug me..." Yuki said while adjusting his blue headband.

"Quit complaining." Takeru said.

"Anyway can we take a break please?" Akari said with her arms crossed "All this training for three weeks is killing me."

"I guess that is fine." Alan said with a shrug.

With that we all ran back toward the city "I gonna eat so much!" Yuki said while snickering.

"You always eat a lot." Akari said "But food does sound goo right now. Sounds like a fun friends night out."

"You are right it does." Takeru said.

The restaurant we went to had small servings of stuff, mainly because the main things that ate there were sprites, but the sprites that worked there were nice enough to give us a free, all you can eat meal. Yuki snarfed down everything that was near him while we were eating and talking, that meant the rest of us had to hold our plates and eat or else he would grab it and eat it.

"We better win this or else these guys will want a huge bill..." Takeru joked.

"Right, and I don't think they take human money." I said with a laugh.

"So when do you guys want to meet up when all of this is over?" Akari asked with a grin.

I shrugged "I'm fine with most days... though the question is where considering we live kinda far away from each other."

"We could sweet talk our parents into driving to your place to see you, I kinda wanted to see what smaller towns looked like. The cities are starting to annoy me." Takeru said. "And we can talk on the phone and computer and stuff so it all works out."

"What if this is all just a dream one of us is having? What do we do then?" Yuki asked.

"I'm pretty sure all of us are not dreaming right now..." I muttered.

"Hikari is right, I would've woken up by now..." Takeru said.

"Hey guys!" A voice shouted. We all turned, Finn was riding on Roki's back and they were running over to us. "The Harvest Goddess is here!"

We all got up suddenly "Thank you for the food." I quickly said before running outside. We all started heading to the castle, inside where the King's throne was was the Harvest Goddess and the sprites talking to him. She turned when she saw us enter and smile "Hello all of you, it has been some time."

Yuki was the first one over, he grabbed her hands and pulled off the smile we all hated "It has been far too lo-" Collin kicked Yuki in the face.

"Quit being a pervert!" He snapped.

While Colling was beating up Yuki, the Harvest Goddess turned her attention back at us "How have you been? Well I hope."

"We have been doing good." Takeru said "A bit sore though from all the training."

"I might've guessed, but it is still nice to hear that you have been preparing for this."

"Where did you go Harvest Goddess?" Akari asked.

She glanced out the stain glass window for a moment then looked back at us "I have been trying to find the Harvest God, I know very well where he would be, but sometimes he changes locations for his safety. So far I have not found him, but I have sent a message to him saying he is in danger."

"How did you know he was in danger?" I asked.

"Alan sent me a message, I would've been here sooner but I thought I just had to try and find him to warn him... But he is a bit arrogant and probably doesn't think much of this threat so I preferred to just give him a small warning to stay on guard while all of this is happening."

"Arrogant? I didn't think Deities could be arrogant." Takeru mumbled.

She smiled again "Yes, sometimes he acts like nothing could harm him... but I could be wrong, maybe he has changed since I last saw him."

"Either way it is good you warned him." I said.

Yuki walked over to us while rubbing his head and holding his nose. "Can we go back to eating? I am still hungry..."

"Shocker..." Akari muttered "Well fine..." They all started walking for the door except for me.

Takeru looked over at me "Hikari, are you coming?"

"I'll meet up with you guys later." I said.

"Alright." They all left. I turned to the Goddess "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"That is fine." She said.

We moved into another room "I kinda want to talk to you about the whole thing with the aliens..."

She looked at me with a blank expression then smiled and said "Alright what is it?"

"Well um... I don't think the aliens are all evil... What I told the others, that was mostly true but I have more to say. When we fell, Gilligan ended up saving me, we stayed together that whole time... actually to be honest he saved me twice."

"That is interesting..." She said.

"But also... from what Gilligan told me about them capturing the Harvest God to save their planet... he said he was doing this so he could be accepted in his world."

"So... you are asking if it is necessary to attack them?"

I nodded "Is there anyway we can settle this without conflict... I mean... it is fine if we fight but uh..." I looked down at the ground, no way I was telling her that I liked Gilligan.

I heard her sigh "That is very difficult... they are fighting us in order to save our planet... but at the same time capturing the Harvest God will kill our planet."

I looked up and saw her looking out the window, she still had a smile on her face, though her eyes were sad. She closed them and sighed again, she looked back at me "If it comes to it, we will have to fight them, even if you wish not to. I knew from the first time I saw you that you were a kind heart, which is something I don't see much from humans. You wish to solve things from words instead of violence..." She glanced out the window again "You also wish not to do this because you are going to harm someone important to you..." I blushed and she continued "Even if we do fight them... you can also use your words to prevent further conflict, you have that ability. You were able to change Gilligan's heart with your words... why not the other's?"

I blinked then asked "I want to... but what if they don't listen?"

"I am sure if you put enough heart into it you can persuade them into changing their minds. You don't have to fight them if you don't want to."

I smiled slightly "Thank you."

* * *

I looked at the view from outside Akari's and my room on the balcony. Roki walked over and sat next to me "_Will we be able to get daddy back?_" He asked.

I looked down at him and smiled "Oh course, I promise." I glanced back at my bag and looked through it, there were several small things in it. I saw the paper with Takeru's info on it, small trinkets I collected, my whistle, and my ocarina. I stared at my ocarina, it brought back memories that made me homesick. "I... haven't used this in a while..." I mumbled.

"_What is it?_" Roki asked.

"A ocarina, it plays music."

"_Can I here?_" He asked.

"Sure." I took a deep breath then started playing a song. It was weird because it was the same song I had played when I first got here. The atmosphere seemed even calmer as I played it, a familiar feeling of comfort enveloped me. When I finished Roki looked up at me while wagging his tale "_That was very pretty!_" He stated.

I grinned "Thanks, I haven't played it in a while so I am glad you liked it." I looked back at the view "It is very pretty here..."

"_The meadow is better._"

"Where?"

"_The meadow, it is very pretty, my mommy used to take us there when I was little. It has tons of flowers and pretty things! Daddy promised he would take me there again... but then he started acting weird._"

I scratched his head "I will definitely get your dad back for you." I thought for a moment then said "Hey, you wanna check out something cool?"

"_Yeah!_" He barked.

"Follow me."

We ran downstairs and through town till we got to the main gate. We walked out a bit then I blew my whistle. The Great Pyrenees, Tiger, Weasel, and Giraffe. All came into view after a few minutes.

"_Who are they?_" He asked.

"Friends." I said with a grin.

Roki's tail started wagging again. The four animals walked over to me I smiled at them "Great to see you guys again, would you like to have some fun?"

They all made excited noises. "How come I can't understand them?" I asked Roki.

"_Because we are buds... and they all said they wanna play._"

"Ah so I got a translator now, good!" I turned back to them "We are heading to the meadow, Roki here will lead the way."

"_Yay!_" He started running.

"Wait for us!" I shouted and I ran after him.

* * *

Like Roki said, the meadow was beautiful, it was full of fields of flowers and a huge waterfall. I stared at it in awe "This is pretty." I said.

"_Told ya! Let's play!_" Roki shouted.

The Pyrenees barked and ran after Roki to chase him. The Giraffe went to a tree and ate some leaves, the tiger laid down and napped, and the weasel crawled up onto my shoulder. I smiled and scratched his head. I ran after the other two, enjoying some fun.

**Hope you liked it! I know this one didn't have as much... "fun" stuff as the others but I promise you, next one will be AWESOME! :D I hope you guys liked it and please comment!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	16. Chapter 16

"I can't believe we lost track of time..." I laughed nervously as we watched the other animals leave.

"_But Hikari was having fun right?_" Roki asked.

I smiled "Yep, how about we start heading back now though... don't want to others to flip out..."

"_Can I have a huge steak when we get back?" _He asked while wagging his tail.

I laughed "Sure, you are gonna need to fight Yuki for it though.

"_I'll bite him!" _Roki growled playfully.

I smiled "No one will stop you."

The sun was starting to go down as we were walking Roki stopped suddenly. I stopped too "What?"

"_I smell something..._" His hackles went up and he just stared blankly, nostrils flaring and ears swiveling.

"What?" I whispered.

"_I don't know where it is though... it is almost like..._" His little eyes got wide suddenly "_Run!_" He barked. We both took off, I didn't know what he smelled, but it scared him. Trees whooshed past both of us, Roki was running way faster than me and then I lost him suddenly. "Roki!" I yelled while glancing in all directions. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my head than things started to get fuzzy. My feet collapsed from underneath me and I fell to the ground. Suddenly everything went black.

My eyes opened suddenly when I was strong enough. I took everything in slowly "What?" I muttered. I was tied up against a wall someplace I didn't recognize. I looked around frantically, no one was in here, there were flashes and button all over the place on the wall across from me and a huge window, outside was the ground below. Part of me already knew where I might be but I was afraid to admit it, I was in the alien's ship. They had me hostage. I looked up at the things that tied me to the wall, my hands were in this orb which was strung up to the wall, same thing with my feet. "Shoot..." I muttered. I glanced down and noticed my pack was gone, my headband and other upgrades were still on me though which was good, but all my important things were in that pack. I struggled then I felt a jolt of electricity go through me. I cringed and shook it off, if I tried to move with all my might I would probably be killed. The door on the other side of the room opened. I quickly shut my eyes again.

"Sheesh... she is still asleep..." It was Lunarie.

"Because you knocked her out pretty hard..." Gilly spoke.

"Who cares..." She said with a huff.

"Will you two quit arguing!" Hamil suddenly said "It is giving me a huge headache and you know how I get when I get headaches."

"No, we don't know, cause you've never had one before." Lunarie snapped.

Hamil laughed nervously "Really? We then... I don't think you would like to find out what happens when I do get headaches..."

"Don't you end up getting dizzy and throwing up all over the place... I remember you telling me that once..." Gilligan said.

He groaned "That ruined the whole mood, thanks a lot you two..."

"Enough fighting!" A strange voice said.

"Master, when did you get here?" Hamil said nervously.

He didn't respond "I see you have finally captured one of them... after all these attempts..."

"Sorry sir..." Gilligan said "This one is stubborn I couldn't get her to trust me for a long time..."

My gut turned _What? _I thought.

"It was a excellent method you thought of Commander... getting one of them to trust you enough to let her guard down... She was pretty foolish though... she trusted you enough that she considered your presence a positive thing and ignored any signs of you coming... it was a good trap even though it took you a while..."

"Again, I apologize sir..."

_I knew it! It was a trick! The jerk had the whole thing planned! _I mentally grimaced, Before I got to really know Gilligan, there was this small presence before he would appear, I always seemed to feel uneasy when it would appear and the reason why was because they were the bad guys. Once I got to know him, the presence seemed to disappear, so even if he did show up, I wouldn't have noticed until he finally said something or I heard him. He used this to his advantage when I was in the meadow. Now that I thought about it, he was watching me the whole time we were playing possibly and I didn't notice until Roki pointed it out and the reason he didn't realize it was Gilligan until the last moment was because I was so calm that he ignored that feeling. We got captured because of me... My stomach turned a bit and, also, my chest hurt.

"I suggest you quit faking your asleep human..." The unfamiliar voice said "Your heart rate has increased, I can sense it... No use faking now..."

I actually grimaced this time and opened one eye. I ignored the other three, mainly because I knew if I saw Gilligan I would probably either yell death threats or start crying. I glared at the unfamiliar face in the room. He was very tall and towered even over Gilligan, he didn't have the antennas or glasses like the others, but he did have deep dark blue skin, long pointed ears, and gold eyes that made my body quiver, his hair was long, black, and messy, and he wore an outfit similar to the others, only it was a robe. He glared at me then smirked "It is nice to finally meet one of you rangers... though I wish I could've captured one or two of the little sprites so I could have my revenge on them first, but you humans are a good second."

"Who are you?" I asked, keeping a void expression.

His smirk grew slightly "I am, whom these people call, Ambrose... their God and ruler."

My eyes narrowed "You are the one with the mastermind plan to capture the Harvest God?"

"Indeed." He said while turning around the go to the controls "And what is your name my child?"

"Why should I tell you?" I mumbled.

"Because I told you mine..." He turned with a smile.

I cringed slightly, why did this alien also look attractive, what was with me and liking bad guys... particularly these guys... "..."

"Well, you should be a good guest and tell me yours..." He turned to the others "Gilligan..."

"Her name is Hikari..." He said.

I glanced over and saw him staring at Ambrose still, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Ah, what a lovely name..." He said with a false sweet voice. He walked over to me, his face inches from mine "Now... Hikari, are you ready to watch your friends suffer?" He whispered.

I frowned "What?"

"You knew we were coming right?" He asked. He turned to the huge window "We should be there soon."

_Crap... they were planning to attack us early... _I still tried to keep calm "You are planning on attacking the city?"

"That's the plan." He said simply.

"So you are willing on killing the innocent people that live there... how will that get the Harvest God to come...?"

"From how the plan was supposed to go, you were supposed to tell the others what the Commander told you, we know that you most likely warned him and he is hiding somewhere. The key to get him to come out now is to make him mad by destroying all that he worked on, and also by kidnapping his sister." He turned to me and smiled again.

I felt my stomach twist even more, from multiple things, fear, anger, betrayal... also worry. I wondered if Roki make it or not, was he here too? "It won't be easy for you though, we have thought ahead about this, we won't let you touch the Harvest God or Goddess..." I hissed.

"I know that, you four humans have made our plan much harder, as I've said earlier, but I wonder how loyal you will be once I give you a offer you can't refuse..."

I continued glaring at him "What?"

"From what you already know, you didn't come here on accident... The Harvest God, my brother, intended on bringing you four here because he knew we were coming. He chose humans as this planet's savior because of their will and inner strengths, but along with this, humans also have a huge sense of pride, greed, hate..."

"Move on with it..." I interrupted "What offer are you talking about?"

"Aren't we pushy today..." He said with a chuckle "Are you aware that coming here also came with a price?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Harvest God's power is limited, as is any other deities, bringing one of you alone takes amazing amounts of energy and power, bringing four of you here most likely used almost all of his power. Once a deity has a low amount of power, he or she is temporarily unable to use the rest of the power so the deity is safe from dying or becoming so weak, they are unable to protect their planet. The Harvest God is now in that state, he can't use any of his powers at the moment, meaning he is unable to send you four back to your home."

"So... it's only temporarily..." I muttered.

Lunarie snickered then Ambrose said "A humans 'temporarily' and a immortal deity's 'temporarily' are completely different meanings... It will take several decades for you to go back to your home..."

My heart skipped a beat and he grinned when he saw my expression "This is when my offer comes in, if you four surrender now, I can return you home, and I have much power left to spare. You can return to your normal lives and act as if none of this happened."

I finally had it "No. I refuse to listen to that, we will never give into that offer!"

"You won't... but your friends will... why do you think you have been our main target this whole time, your heart is the purest out of the four of you. They will give in, and they can be sent home, if you would like to stay here though, I would be willing to keep you locked up here as our pet."

"You are over judging us..." I muttered "Yeah we are imperfect, but so are you! I know that they won't fall for your dirty trick because they love this planet like we love Earth!"

"If you love earth, why continue to kill it...?" He asked.

I continued to frown "Some people don't understand that the Earth is suffering right now, but there are people who make up for it! We aren't like you guys, who decide that it is fine to kill another planet to keep yours alive! You guys are cowards-" I was interrupted as Ambrose hit me across the face, a sharp crack followed by a pain on my cheek hit me. I cringed as I tasted some blood in my mouth. Ambrose's face was now serious "I don't think you understand the position my people are in, these three want to do anything to save their planet, as do I, we want to make up for our mistakes and have another chance."

"No..." I answered "_They_ want to have another chance, you just don't want to die..."

"What?" He hissed.

"If the planet dies, you die right? It is kinda low in tricking these three into thinking they will be wanted on their planet if they help you..." I gagged as he launched his fist into my stomach. He quickly moved his lips to my ear and whispered "Tell them... and you will regret ever living in this life..." His voice made my skin crawl. He walked backwards and then turned to the window "Seems like we are almost there..." He said, he looked at the other three "Make sure you prepare..." Then he started to walking to the door on the opposite side of the room.

Lunarie sighed once he left "That guy..." She muttered.

Gilligan shushed her then went and looked at some data on one of the many computers in the room "He is right, we need to get ready. You two go and get in your places for the attack."

"And you?" Lunarie asked.

"I'll watch her, we wouldn't want her to escape."

"I'll watch her with you then." Lunarie said quickly.

"No, it is my job to watch her anyway, you need to go to your position."

She growled then glared at me, I kept a straight face. She huffed and marched off on her own. Hamil glanced at him then nodded and left as well. Then is was just me in him, in the same room. Gilligan sighed after looking at the data one last time, then turned to face me. I could tell, that a huge fight between me and him was about to start.

**The full reason behind the invasion is revealed, next one is gonna be interesting. If you guys are kinda confused about the plot with this chapter just tell me and I'll explain. ^_^'' anyway thanks! Please comment!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	17. Chapter 17

**Big chapter! And the second one today. You are welcome :D**

I glared at Gilligan, and he stared back at me. We were silent for a few moments, but it seemed like forever. Then, after forever, the discussion begun.

"Why-"

"I told you we were going to continue our mission. Defeating you is part of it..."

"So all those times..." I mumbled, I felt a lump in my throat.

He didn't speak for a moment, then I finally had it "Does this make you feel any better? You are going to kill everything and everyone here just because you want to feel wanted on your stupid planet! You think they will accept you but they won't! If they didn't acknowledge you because you saved someone what makes you think they will acknowledge you because you saved their planet?"

He glared at her "How would you know?"

"They punished you for saving Lunarie." I said slowly.

His glare turned into a frown "You don't know what they will do!" He snapped.

"Really? Okay sure, maybe they might give you a nice welcome! But your God is using you so he can live longer! He won't give you three credit for anything once you destroy this place! He is using you."

Gilligan turned around after a few moments "Doesn't matter, I'm doing this no matter what, I want to save my planet anyway, credit or no credit it doesn't matter."

"Even if it means killing others? Do you want that on your hands?" He didn't respond to that. I held my breath for a moment the mumbled "I should've let you fall off that cliff..."

He glanced over in my direction, his glasses covering up his eyes. "But you didn't." He said with a smirk.

"Everything was just a trick then? You used me... and my feelings so you could get to where you are now?" He was quiet for a moment "Answer me!" I snapped.

He laughed suddenly, it was a cold laugh "You are right..." He said while looking back at the window "And you are pathetic for falling for it." He turned back around again, smiling wickedly.

My chest quickly burned and the knot in my stomach tightened to the extent where I thought I would throw up. Instead of breaking into tears I put my emotions into my words and held them in "So everything you said was false? Your little comments about me? Your sob story to make me feel bad for you? You saving me those countless times? All of that?"

"You are correct." He said in a sickening sweet voice.

His simple answer left me stunned for some moments. My body felt like it was quivering "You..." I choked, realizing I was crying now "You can crawl in a hole and die for all I care! You...!" I trailed off, a million things buzzed through my head about what to say to him, but they wouldn't come out. _Why? Why can't I say anything?_

He walked over to me, inches from me "I knew you fell for it, but I didn't know you would suddenly gain emotions for me in the process." He chuckled "That means it worked then..."

I didn't say anything, all words were choked up in my throat, I kept some sobs in. I shook my head in response.

"Say it..." He whispered, still smirking "Say you hate me then... If you didn't have feelings for me... then this thing should come easy."

I opened my mouth and a small sob escaped my lips instead of those three words.

"I thought so..." He said.

Something snapped then, I didn't want to feel any worse than this. I quickly snapped and head butted him. A huge pain ran through my head and I saw Gilligan back off, holding his head "You..." He muttered. I heard one of the doors open, and suddenly, Gilligan quickly came back at me and slammed his fist into my gut. Everything got fuzzy then and before I blacked out once again, I ended up looking up at Gilligan. His glasses had fallen off from the head butt and from how it looked from my angle, I could've sworn he was crying, then everything went black.

* * *

I came back to my senses, only I knew I wasn't awake. I was still unconscious, but at the same time, I was so aware of my surroundings. It seemed like I wasn't dreaming. There was darkness around me, suddenly the scene around me changed and I was standing on a path in a unfamiliar place. A place that looked like the exact opposite of Planet Harvest. The sky was dark with black and smoky clouds, everything was either made from metal, or brick. There were some weird machines all over the place, they were loud and lifting up what looked like dirt. The figures walking around me were familiar. I quickly realized where I was, I was on the alien's planet. I gulped feeling out of the ordinary, but no one could see me from how it seemed, which was good. I heard some voices, the only voices I could hear in this vision.

"Hey wait!" A voice said.

I turned and saw two little aliens running. One was a girl alien with short pink hair, Lunarie..., the other was a boy alien, Gilligan. He was running after her.

"Come on already! You need to tag me!" Lunarie yelled at him while still running.

"Quit messing around, you will get hurt!" He snapped.

"We are fine!" She said as she turned to face him "You really stink at this game though..." She trailed off as she saw something.

I noticed as well, a huge machine with a rolling pin on the front with spikes was heading toward her. "Lunarie, watch out!" Gilligan shouted. He quickly pushed her but he landed on his stomach. He managed to move one arm out of the way, but the other... I quickly shut my eyes as I heard kid Gilligan scream. I heard the machine stop and Lunarie shouting "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?"

I opened my eyes and felt a shiver go down my spine. Gilligan's arm was impaled by two of the huge spikes. He was on the ground in shock with tears on his face. A whole bunch of other aliens gathered around him saying "What happened?" "Are you alright?" "Someone get help!" The scene changed to a room Gilligan and some others were in. He was laying on a table, his eyes shut from the pain of his arm which was still untreated. "Did you find his parents?" a female alien asked.

"Yes." The main doctor said

"And?"

"They said they won't pay for the treatment... they said it was his choice, he needs to pull through by himself..."

"Why would they...?" she trailed off.

"We are in a financial crisis with the lack of supplies and goods, everyone is willing to save everything they have, even if it means leaving their own family members to fend for themselves." The doctor said "The best we can do is bandage it up ad wait..."

Through all of this, Gilligan was still conscious, I knew because I could only hear whatever he heard.

_So, Gilligan was lying about that, he wasn't punished by everyone, he was abandoned by his parents... _I thought. I knew why he would cover that up, it was humiliating. I felt bad for him. The scene changed again. I was now in the middle of a city like landscape. I saw Gilligan sitting on the ground, his arm was wrapped in bandages but blood was still leaking out of them.

"There is another child..." A alien whispered to her friend.

"That injury looks bad..." The other one said.

"Looks like his family abandoned him because of it..."

"Still... why?"

"Who knows... some would rather give up their children then become homeless or broke."

I saw Gilligan frown as he watched everyone glance at him. Suddenly I heard his thoughts _Why are you all looking at me like that? _I looked at all the aliens looking at him as they walked by. Some gave looks of pity, others had looks that said "Glad I'm better off.", and there were some that looked at him as an outcast.

The scene changed once more. Gilligan was walking thought the streets, he glanced at a cart with a few things to eat. A look of hunger ran across his face. He glanced around and took one of the items without anyone noticing. He took off running and made it to a place where he could eat. He sat down and right when he was about to eat, some other alien kids appeared. They asked him for the food he had and he refused. I closed my eyes as they beat him up for it and took off. I opened my eyes again and saw him laying on the ground. He got up slowly and looked at the ground, there were some tiny pieces of food left, he frantically grabbed them and ate them. It was, quite frankly, a pathetic life. For a few moments I watched him sit there, then he started crying, he let out some loud sobs, while watching I realized I was crying to, I wish I could've been there... to help him even after what he said to me. The scene changed once again to him sitting by himself again. He looked at his old bandage which was dirty and had old blood stains on it. His eyes were lifeless almost, not the same blue I had seen several times before. Some one suddenly stopped in front of him "What are you doing here?" The man asked.

Gilligan glanced up, he didn't say anything.

"Ah... so you are one of the countless souls abandoned here..." The man said as if Gilligan did talk "Come with me."

Gilligan gave him a look and the man said "I will give you food, from your condition, you haven't been given a meal in a while."

A wanting for food appeared in Gilligans eyes and he got up and followed the man like a lost puppy. I squinted as I tried to see the man's face, I couldn't. I saw Gilligan stuffing food in his mouth, his hand now had a new bandage on it.

"Tell me, my child... do you wish to have something like this everyday? A home to come to? Someone to come home to?"

Gilligan stopped, I could tell by his eyes that he longed for that, someone to be kind to him, someone that wouldn't abandon him. He nodded.

"What is your name?" He asked the boy.

"My name... Gilligan sir..." He muttered.

"Well then Gilligan, how would you like it if I said all those things were possible suddenly for you?"

"How?" He asked, actually looking the man in the eye.

"Simple, help me. Help me restore your planet, our planet, to the way it was, save it from dying. Once we do that, then you will be accepted again."

Gilligan stared at him still, wide eyed "Really?" He managed to say.

"Would you like to try my child?"

"Y-yes..." He stuttered.

The man put his hand on Gilligan's head "Well then, I welcome you my child."

"Who are you..." He quietly asked.

"My name is Ambrose." He said.

My stomach tightened once again.

* * *

After a few moments in darkness once again, the whole thing changed to around present time, Gilligan was grown now. He was reading something on one of the computers. Ambrose came in then "How are things working?" He asked.

Gilligan looked up "Fine."

"Have you leered the girl in enough?"

"Almost... she is still... suspicious of me, I will attempt to get her closer to me later, hopefully after that meeting we will be able to capture her."

"About that... may I talk to you about it?"

He glanced up again "Yes sir..." He said with a puzzled look.

"Well... I don't think you can do another visit with her, we will have to use what we have been given now."

"Why is that?"

"You... Gilligan, you seem to be growing attached to her, from you emotions towards her. Are you starting to develop a connection with her?"

"No sir..." He said.

"Really, then I hope you won't mind me bringing her back to our planet with us, so I can keep her as my pet. She would be nice to have around."

He frowned "Sorry sir... but I don't think that would be ne-" Ambrose slapped him across the face. His glasses came off. Ambrose grabbed his face and stared into Gilligan's eyes. "Your eyes say it all." He hissed. He let go and looked out the window. "If you know what's best, you should end those ties with her now... If you do not get rid of them, I will make them end myself."

Gilligan's eyes grew in shock, finally he looked at the ground and bowed slightly "Yes sir..." He muttered "I will be sure to break all connections with her... with Hikari..." he whispered the last part.

**Just so you know... I actually cried while righting this, and I'm usually a super stoic person in general... so its okay if you cried XD. Hope you guys liked it, I needed some explaining to do on Gilligan's part haha! Anyway hope you liked it, please comment!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	18. Chapter 18

**Tada! Next chapter! Lot's of GillxHikari in this one. :D**

I woke up finally, this time I was on a cold floor. My eyes were slightly swollen from crying in my sleep. I got up and stared at the ground for a moment. Was everything I saw in my dream true? After a few seconds I finally glanced around, taking in everything around me. I was in a prison chamber now "They have everything in this place... including a medieval prison." I muttered.

"Hikari?" I heard a voice say.

I turned around and there was the Harvest Goddess "Harvest Goddess!"

"Thank goodness you are okay, you have been unconscious since I arrived."

I noticed she was tied up, I got up "This means they have already..."

She smiled sadly "Yes... but don't worry. Your companion came and warned us ahead of time. We evacuated everyone."

"Why are you captured then?"

"I wished to stay with the others... but they found where I was and they captured me."

"Are the others okay?" I asked.

"I don't know..." We were both quiet. I walked over and reached to let her go.

"Don't." She quickly said, the locks will shock you if you touch them.

"Are you okay though? Is it shocking you?"

"It is... but I am a Deity, this is nothing. The bars are wired too..."

I fell on the ground on my butt, trying to think of a plan "Has any of them passed by here... as a guard."

"The female alien has several times."

I grinned then "I have a idea then..." I got up and ran over to the bars "Hey Shorty!" I sang. I heard some shoes and Lunarie ran over to the cell, she snickered "Ah, looks like you are up... and locked up. We are right in the middle of attacking your friends."

I glanced back at the Goddess then back at her "I can see that." I smiled "Well Lunarie... this seems like a perfect time to get your revenge on me."

"I will once your friends leave and you are stuck here." She said in a snobbish tone "If you will excuse me..." She started walking away.

"Actually I am okay with staying here... that means I can be with Gilly." I said with a giggle.

I heard her footsteps stop, I smirked "Gilly and I are _really _starting a good relationship. He has called me cute several times-"

"I know you are trying to make me mad." I heard her say, she sounded mad.

"Is it working?" I called back.

"No!" She snapped.

It was quiet for a moment then I sang loudly "We kissed! It was amazing!"

Next thing I knew, she was in my face, actually red from anger "You will NEVER get my Gilly! Never!" She screamed.

I stuck my tongue out "Really? Why did he kiss me then? I'd say I am way prettier than you shorty." Her face turned violet "Aw, is the little girl gonna cry now because I took her crush?"

"You! Are! Dead!" She ran to the little control panel and unlocked the gate, right as I did so i quickly blasted her with a fireball and she crashed landed a few feet away. I grinned and opened the door all the way. I ran over to her, she was unconscious, not that badly injured though. I dragged her into our cell and unlocked the Goddess' chains and put them on Lunarie. "I didn't actually think that would work..." I muttered "She was actually dumb enough to do it..."

The Goddess smiled slightly then looked at her "Will she be alright?"

"Yep... we will get her out later... she needs time to chill out... Let's go."

We quickly and quietly made our way out of the dungeon, we managed to find our way to the main control room. "You think this would be guarded..." I muttered.

"They all must be outside right now..." The Goddess whispered.

"Yeah... hopefully... wouldn't be good if any of them caught us, we would be in trouble." I glanced at all the buttons "...Great..."

"Do you know how to work this?" She asked.

"Not really..." I laughed nervously "But how hard could it be?"

She gave me a nervous glance. I quickly looked at a huge panel of buttons "Can't be that hard..." I glanced at a few buttons "See? This one says open... this one is for the window right there most likely." I clicked it and the window started to open "I knew it would be easy." I laughed.

"Uh... Hikari..." She pointed at the window as it opened. I followed her finger and saw Hamil floating in front of the window as it opened. His back was turned but we were completely still, the Harvest Goddess finally kneeled down so he wouldn't see her if he turned around "Hikari, get down." She whispered.

I glanced around at the buttons.

"Hikari!" She whispered.

"I am looking for the windshield wipers-"

"Get down here!" She snapped.

I jumped down as I saw Hamil turn around. It was quiet except for the noises outside. Finally something came on the radio "Lunarie! Quit playing with the ship!" Hamil snapped over the radio.

We both sighed in relief, he didn't see us. I glanced up after a few seconds and saw he wasn't there. I also got to see the condition of the city. It was trashed and burning. The Goddess saw too "Everyone is okay... they can rebuild."

"I know." I said "I feel like this is partially my fault though."

We were both quiet "We need to get out of here to help our friends." She said.

"I know..." I whispered back. We heard multiple people walk into the room. I realized it was quiet outside. We both moved backwards under one of the tables.

Everything was quiet for a long time, but I felt that there were others in the room besides us. I made sure the Harvest Goddess was by me and I was ready to fire just in case. I felt my heart racing, I heard one more set of footsteps come in and finally someone spoke "Let us go! What are you guys thinking? Let us go now!" Collin shouted.

Hamil chuckled "They are under our control now, you can't stop them."

I thought back to what Ambrose said before, about tempting Yuki and the others to go home finally. I bit my lip _He brain washed them?_

"Yuki! Akari! Takeru! Snap out of it!" Finn yelled.

I heard Ambrose laugh "Your attempts are useless."

I was about to jump out from under the table but Harvest Goddess grabbed my arm and shook her head. I stared at her nervously then nodded. We both listened again.

"You won't get away with this!" Alan snapped.

"Really? You and I both know how this whole thing will turn out."

"Hikari will get you." Collin said.

"Speak of the devil..." Ambrose muttered.

The Harvest Goddess and I both froze even more. "She is locked up as we speak, along with your precious Harvest Goddess..." He said.

We both relaxed slightly, but I continued to keep my guard up. "Take them to the cells, I will finish off the city..."

"Yes sir..." Hamil said "Come on you three." I heard footsteps fade away and the doors close. We sat there for a while longer. I carefully peaked out and sighed in relief "Clear." I whispered. She came out too "We need to help them." She whispered.

"I will get them, you need to get out of here. Do you remember where you came in?"

"Yes, but what about you?"

"I will manage." I grinned "I will rescue the others, just you wait."

She smiled then "I know... good luck. And remember... sometimes your words can do wonders."

I nodded "Right, be safe."

She managed to sneak out and I opened the main door slowly, glancing around. It wouldn't be long before Gilligan would notice Lunarie was tied up and we were missing. I made my way down to the chambers again carefully and quietly. I finally made it down there and listened, nothing. I hid for a bit. Suddenly something wet landed on my shirt. I looked up and saw the monkey, face to face with me. I stood there for a moment and he looked back at me. He suddenly opened his mouth and I clamped it shut before he could scream. The monkey was strong though, he grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go. I started shaking my hand frantically "Get. Off. Me." I yelled in a whisper. I heard someone behind me and I turned around, Hamil and Gilligan were standing there. Hamil laughed "Looks like you were right, she couldn't have gotten too far."

"Where is the Harvest Goddess though?" He asked.

"Hiding around here most likely."

"You go on and find the Goddess, I'll take care of her." Gilligan said.

"Alright." He took off.

I watched him waddle off, that man was strange... I looked back at Gilligan "Can you tell your freaking monkey to get off me... he is really annoying me."

He didn't respond.

"Still giving me the silent treatment?" His response said it all. I sighed "Fine then... Come and get me." I took off. He didn't move, but the monkey did. He chased be as I ran through the chamber. I saw something black in the corner of my eye "You got papa wolf too?" I snapped and increased my speed. I needed to find my ocarina, and hide. The wolf came at me and I jumped out of the way before he could take a bite out of my arm. I thought about where they would keep my belongings, they weren't in the control room so they must've been down here. "Hikari!" A voice said as I ran past one of the cells. I managed to whip around as he chased me I saw the sprites in a cell "Hey guys!" I yelled as I ran past them "Have you seen my ocarina?" I quickly yelled as I ran past them again.

"Keep going straight then to the right!" Ben yelled.

"Okay!" I ran to the area they told me to. Before I could turn, the wolf came at me and got my foot. I fell to the floor with a thud and winced as he tightened his grip on my leg. I kicked at him "Let go!" I snapped. Was I bleeding? I needed to get him off me. I glanced over to the room where my bag was. It wasn't too far from my reach. If I could get him off me for one minute, I could get the ocarina. I quickly used all my strength and kicked the wolf off me. He yelped and I scrambled to the bag and took out my ocarina. Just as it touched my lips I felt a huge pain in my arm. The wolf had his jaws clamped down on it. I grimaced as my arm started pulsing from the pain. I looked at the wold who was snarling at me as he bit my hand, his eyes glowed an angry red. "You need to snap out of it." I said. He tightened his grip, blood was dripping down my arm and onto the ground "Roki will die if this continues... he needs you... you are all he has, you need to be there for him." I noticed his grip loosened on my arm slightly. _It's working... _I smiled slightly "Roki really misses you, you should have seen how determined he is to get you back... he is probably fighting for it now."

The red in his eyes dulled and the wolf yelped and let go of my arm. He fell on the floor whining slightly "_Go..._" I heard a voice say. I quickly put the ocarina to my lips again and started playing, it hurt to play with my one hand but I continued anyways. Roki's dad stopped whining as I played and when I was done, he got up. His eyes were now brown in color, Gilligan's control was broken on him. He walked over to me "_Sorry. Are you okay?_" He asked.

I nodded "Yeah, I can bandage this up later." I looked at my arm and made a face at the bite mark, I needed to finish things with Gilly first before I could fix my arm. I got up and heard someone behind me. I turned and Gilly was there, holding one of their guns at me. "Do you think I would be unprepared if this happened?" He asked.

I stood there and saw Roki's dad looking at me "_Should I?_" He asked.

"No..." I muttered. I looked at Gilly, it looked like he didn't understand what the wolf had said. I kept a straight face "You won't shoot me."

He laughed "Really? You want to test that out?" I didn't respond to that "Fine then, let's try." I heard a click of the gun. I stood there waiting, part of me was actually afraid he would do it. I saw something behind him and smiled slightly.

He saw my expression but it was too late, the monkey jumped on him and grabbed the gun. I ran over to me holding it up I smiled slightly "Thanks..." I took it from him, though I dropped it and kicked it to the wall. "Can we talk?" I asked.

He grimaced and said nothing once again. Finally he said "Haven't you had enough of me?"

"What? You mean with the things you said earlier? Honestly I want to hit you in the face and call you tons of names... But I'm not gonna do that. I want to ask you something."

He did a small laugh "What?"

"Did you join Ambrose because you were lonely?"

He stood there, his glasses hid his expression. Ambrose was right about one thing, his eyes gave away most of his emotions, probably why he wore those most of the time.

"Did you think that if you were accepted by him, you wouldn't have to feel lonely or feel pitied on your planet anymore?"

I saw him frown "How would you know that?"

"Call it a guess..." I muttered.

I heard him growl "Why don't you just leave this planet already... stop giving me problems. Like I have said before, this isn't your planet, you don't have to protect it."

"Giving you problems?" I muttered, then said "We were called here, and my friends are on this planet, I am not abandoning them... You know this is wrong, I know you know. You are only doing this because you will think you will gain some kind of respect."

"What other choice do I have then?" He asked quietly. "There is no chance of our planet surviving, they can live a little longer with our help... even if they still don't except me after that I will look better in our Master's eyes at least."

"He is only using you though!" I snapped "He is afraid of dying and has gone so corrupt that instead of killing himself to save his planet he is going to kill this planet along with the Harvest God in order to save himself. He doesn't care about you or your planet, he just wants to live longer."

"How do you know that?" He snapped.

"Because he basically told me that! And I know you know it too! You just don't want to admit it! You are afraid that if you betray him you will be all alone but you aren't! You have Hamil, and Lunarie, and-" I trailed off then, blushing slightly.

He laughed and put his hand on his face for a moment "Fine then, sure, I have them. Do you really think they would betray Ambrose though? Do you really think they would rather join you guys or fight to save their planet? What if they joined you and our planet was destroyed?" He yelled the last part "What would happen to us then? Obviously the ones on this planet wouldn't want us!" His fists were clenched.

I stood there, silent for a moment, I glanced at the ground "Well... um..." I muttered.

"What?" He snapped.

"If that happens... you could live on earth... with me..." I muttered the last part. I was positive I was blushing. Gilly seemed flustered on that comment too. He quickly turned around, facing the other direction, he put his hand through his air real quickly. "How would that work?" His voice was cracked slightly he then laughed "We would stick out..." He trailed off.

"I know but... we could use a lot of... uh... makeup... cover up... something like that..." I stuttered, playing with my fingers.

"This is impossible..." He muttered with a small laugh afterward.

"What?" I asked.

"No matter what... you always get into my head. Once you are in it is really difficult to get you out..." He sighed.

"What are you saying?" I asked slowly.

He glanced upward "I really wish to help you guys..." He said. He took off his glasses and glanced at them.

"Then help! We can defeat him if you help us as well! " I said, inching a bit closer. "Would you rather face the consequence of destroying a whole planet?"

"That is the consequence I am not focused on..." He muttered. He Finally glanced back at me "If I help you... and we defeat Ambrose... that will mean you will leave and I won't be able to see you again." He smiled slightly, blushing a bit as well.

I was sure my face turned beet red when he said this. I glanced at the floor nervously "Well uh... that is why I suggested coming with us after..."

He walked over to me finally, closing the gap between us "The thing Ambrose said earlier is true, it takes a lot of energy to transport you four from your world to here... let alone adding the three of us."

"The Harvest Goddess could... or you could try and get Ambrose to teleport you there."

He laughed and bent down slightly to meet my eye contact. "Looks like you really want me to come back with you..." He said in his mocking tone.

I frowned slightly but I felt a bit relieved that he was back to his old self. After a few moments I smiled and said "Yeah, I do."

He seemed thrown back slightly by that statement, but he continued smiling again "Let's worry about living arrangements once we get rid of Ambrose."

My smile grew "Then... that means you are helping me?"

He stretched to his normal height again and nodded "I am willing to but in exchange for something."

"What?" I asked nervously as he inched closer.

"I think you know..." He muttered, he cupped my face in his hands. I felt my face heat up again and I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for it to happen. After a few moments he said "You know... this isn't really the right moment for that yet..."

"What are you talking about? You've kissed me how many times already?" I snapped while flailing my arms as he continued to cup my face. He glanced back at me and smiled again "I meant it isn't the right time for a serious kiss."

My blush deepened and I snapped "You meant the last a thousand ones weren't that serious?-" He cut me off with a hug. I mentally groaned as I felt my face heat up even more, as if it couldn't get any hotter.

"The plan Ambrose told you about..." He muttered "About me luring you to trust me... that plan was true originally."

"Originally?" I asked.

His arms tightened around me "As I continued to see you... that plan soon meant nothing to me anymore. I wanted to continue seeing you just so I could get to know you. Even though, inside, I knew this would happen, me betraying you trust. I am sorry for doing so..." He trailed off.

I smiled again and wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back "It's okay, I believe you."

I heard him breath out in relief, like he was holding his breath for that. After a few moments he said "Well?"

I glanced up at him "Well what?"

"Where is the 'I love you' statement I have been wanting to hear?" He smirked.

I playfully hit him on the head then smirked back "Not the right moment." I said in a mimicking tone.

He laughed and ran hid hand through his hair "Looks like I am rubbing off on you."

"Not really." I said rubbing my neck and glancing down the hall, still blushing slightly.

He smiled warmly at me again then glanced up behind me. I turned and saw Roki's dad and the monkey run over. "_While you two were having your moment, I found where your human friends are being held. They are still under Ambrose's control though._"

"We can get the sprites first then them." I said. I turned to Gilly again "Do you know how to break the mind control on them?"

"I could try... human control is completely different from animal control."

"Close enough." I said with a smile I glanced at the three of them "Let's go then."

**Hope you liked it :) I liked writing the GillxHikari parts, I always thought of what your guys' reactions would be to them XD Anyway please comment and feel free to leave ideas for the last few chapters.**

**-00Spirited Away00**


End file.
